


Survivors

by zyraemina



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1691384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyraemina/pseuds/zyraemina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurapika learned that he's not the only Kurta managed to survived. Inspired by HxH Movie: Phantom Rouge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there HxH fans especially those who love Kurapika! This fanfic was inspired by HxH first movie, Phantom Rouge that for my opinion was a failure. Sure, the plot was good but I was kinda mislead by the trailers and the first scenes that the movie would tackle Kurapika and his life before the Kurta massacre but as the movie goes it was clear that Gon and Killua's issues would eat most of the screen time. Not that I have anything against the two but my gosh Kurapika has been absent both in anime and manga that I kinda miss him (you know the usual fangirl rant).
> 
> Anyway I hope you guys would like my work. Please point out any mistakes that you would see. Thanks! ^_^
> 
> R&R
> 
> I don't own HxH. I wish Yoshihiro Togashi would give up the rights to me.

RED-EYED monster --- that's how the world identify a member of the Kurta Clan. Though they have other names for the clan, this was the most commonly used. Possessing unique eyes whose iris turns to crimson whenever they feel emotional (usually strong emotions such as anger) not to mention the strength that comes with the changing of the eye color, they were often mistaken as agents of the devil. For hundreds of years the clan hid and dwell deep within the forest, cut off from the outside world and moving periodically in fear of the discrimination and prejudice people from the outside world feel towards them. These ill feelings that the people harbor usually leads to the Kurta Clan being hunted for their eyes.

To protect the clan, a rule was established by the clan elders that nobody is allowed to go to the outside world unless one is already an adult and passes the qualification exams. Whoever breaks this rule will suffer from severe punishment, not only the rule breaker but also his or her family. Being a law-abiding clan whose obedience fueled by their desire to live peacefully, the Kurta Clan managed to survive their cruel fate and the secret of their eyes were only known amongst themselves. 

As time goes by the people began to forget about them. Those who have heard about them believed that they only exist among legends and convince themselves that there is no way a clan having unique eye characteristic could possibly exist. There were also people who have learned the truth of their survival though they only learn about it because they were married into the clan and promised that they will keep the clan's secret safe and live with them in the forest. Thus the Kurta Clan lived their lives in peace, confident that they're safe as long as the people living outside their sanctuary remain oblivious of their existence. 

That was what they thought until the news about the massacre of the Kurta Clan spread all around the world. The news was reported like this:

The discovery was made by a female traveler who got lost in the woods. All 128 villagers had been killed. Family members had been forced to sit facing each other and they had been stabbed, but were still alive before being beheaded.

The pureblood members of the Kurta Clan all had their eyes gauged out. Those from the outside who married into the clan kept their eyes, but their bodies showed considerably more injury (the adult men had many injuries as well, but this was surely evidence of resisting the enemy before being captured).

From this, it is hypothesized that the culprits first attacked the clansmen from the outside to agitate the pureblood Kurta clansmen, whose eyes would turn red from grief and anger. They were then beheaded, one by one.

It is said that the Kurta's scarlet eyes that arises from anger are the most brilliant shade of red, and command quite a price on the black market.

There were many merciless wounds on the bodies of the children as well, and it is thought that the culprits did this to incite the eyes of their parents to turn a more brilliant shade of red. 

Near the bodies of the massacred, a message believed to be from the culprits was found.

"We reject no one. So take nothing from us."


	2. Funeral x And x Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: OC on the way. Hehe ^_^

IN a small cathedral located deep within the forest a lone figure was sitting facing the altar, deep in thought as he stares at the scarlet eyes inside the jars that were carefully set on the small altar table. Those eyes used to belong to his clansmen who were mercilessly killed for the monetary profit of their unique eyes. He closed his eyes as he tried to remember the faces of whom which the eyes belongs to though he had no means of knowing whether he had matched them to their rightful owners. The tranquility provided by the forest greatly helps his running imagination but as he keeps picturing the Kurta clan inside his head, his surroundings began to distort. The once sweet chirping of the birds started to sound creepy, like the ones heard from a broken gramophone being played. The happy and contented faces that he created were slowly morphing into a horrible one, shedding blood instead of tears from their empty eye sockets and were desperately crying for help.

Kurapika immediately opened his eyes. His body was covered in cold sweat and dirt as he found himself lying on the floor, never realizing when he fell. His eyes were now in the same shade of scarlet as those eyes inside the jars.

Kurapika picked himself up, wiped the dirt off from his coat then calmly picked the shovel that was sitting beside the chair he had been sitting on a few minutes ago. He then again stared at the scarlet eyes. Though he was able to retrieve only 10 pairs of eyes, he was pleased to know that finally he can give his fallen clansmen a proper burial and they can finally rest in peace.

 

THE sole Kurta survivor was already digging the soil at the back of the cathedral when his cellphone suddenly rung making his ringtone 'Ohayou' echo in the quiet forest. At first he ignored the call, he reasoned to himself that he is busy and whoever is calling him can wait. But the caller was persistent and the phone kept ringing, it’s starting to get into his nerves. After a couple of minutes the phone still kept on ringing, he finally decided to pick his phone from his pocket to turn it off but his thumb stopped mid-air as soon as he read the caller id.

"Gon." 

A small smile appeared on his visage but was instantly replaced by a frown. Deep inside Kurapika already had an idea who the persistent caller was but he chose to ignore him. He treasures Gon, Killua and Leorio and was very thankful that he had met them during the Hunter Exam and became their friend but at the same time thinks that having a soft spot for them is his greatest weakness that could greatly hinder his self-imposed mission in more ways than one. 

He continued digging the soil as the phone continued to ring. Knowing that Gon was the caller, he can't help but feel guilty of ignoring him but he can't help it. If they learn about his plans, they will surely come to him just like how Pairo used to when he was alive. He looked at the preserved eyes again. He hoped that one of those eyes belonged to him and that he can finally give him the justice that he deserved.

Thinking about Pairo makes him remember the time when he had persuaded the Elder to have him take the exam so that he would be allowed to go to the outside world to search for a doctor that could cure his friend. He had felt responsible about what had happened to Pairo. He had tried to save Kurapika when he fell of the cliff but while the blonde Kurta had come unharmed, his brown haired friend didn't. Pairo's eyes and legs were damaged and had gotten worse as time goes by. And that's not the only time that Kurapika received help from Pairo. Pairo was the main reason why Kurapika had passed the said examination and was allowed to go to the outside world. But 6 weeks after Kurapika departed, the tragedy happened leaving him alone in this cruel world to get justice for his fallen tribesmen. 

Yes, just like Pairo, Gon, Killua and Leorio were willing to help him achieve his goal but as much as possible, Kurapika doesn't want to receive their kindness anymore. Not that he thinks that they were weak --- they were far stronger than he was, physically and mentally, if you ask him, but he doesn't wish to put his friends in danger, whether they had volunteered for it or not. 

He doesn't want to lose anyone anymore.

After another ring of his phone, Kurapika finally turned off the gadget.

 

"THE number you have dialed is currently unavailable. Please try again later."

"It's no use. Kurapika turned off his phone." Gon said, pouting as he pressed the cancel button of his phone.

"What did you say?! He turned off his phone?! HE TURNED OFF HIS PHONE INSTEAD OF ANSWERING YOUR CALL?! He didn't even bother to visit you when you were hospitalized, not even once and then he got the nerve to ignore your calls! That bastard. . . ." Leorio was pulling his hair out of frustration.

"Calm down Leorio. Maybe Kurapika is busy with something important. . . ."

"What is this 'something' that is more important than his friends? Huh?" Leorio didn't even let Gon finish what he was saying as he pressed his face closer to Gon's. Gon backed off a little while his hands were trying to push the older man away from his face. The older man was so close that the younger boy was practically crossing his eyes to focus on him clearly.

"There is something more important to Kurapika than his friends and you know what it is, right?" Killua said nonchalantly making Leorio stop his whining.

The aspiring doctor is aware that their Kurta friend is hell-bent in avenging his fallen brethren to the point that he's willing to throw his life away if necessary --- a fact which truly frightens him. He understands Kurapika's sentiments --- he might do the same if he was in the same position as his --- but ignoring his friends? Well, that would be another story. Even he, whose obsession to money runs to the core, knew that friendship is something more valuable than money could ever be.

Leorio's irritation towards Kurapika begun to sip back as he remembered the time when Gon was confined in the hospital. The boy's condition was critical and he's one step close to death's gate but the Kurta survivor never showed up in the hospital nor answered his calls --- just like what he did to Gon a while ago. Thanks to Killua's sibling, Alluka, Gon's life was spared and he was able to finally meet his father. He glanced at Gon, who was still pouting about his rejected calls, and studied his eyes carefully. He could only see sadness and disappoinment reflected on the boy's eyes and was thankful that the younger Hunter doesn't hold any of this against the Black List Hunter.

They were silent for a moment.

"Say Gon, what are your plans now that you have met your old man?" Killua asked, breaking the tension building up around them.

The spiky-haired boy glanced toward the silver-haired before looking up with his index finger under his chin, deep in thought.

"I promised Mito-san that I will go back once I found Ging, so I guess I'll go home to Whale Island."

"Whale Island huh? Can I tag along with you again? I kinda miss Mito-san's cooking."

At the mention of the word 'cooking', Gon's stomach growled loudly. Killua and Leorio's eyes widen for a moment then become teary as they clutch their stomachs for their hearty laughter.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Gon asked, cheeks puffing in annoyance.

"Nothing really," Killua said, wiping a tear from his eye. "I'm just glad that you're back to normal. If I hadn't known, I would never thought that a few days ago a life-support system was attached to you."

There's another loud growl from Gon's stomach making his two friends stifle another fit of laughter.

"Typical Gon, don't you say?" Killua managed to say in between laughs. Gon scowl at him. He don't know whether Killua was complimenting or insulting him, though he had the feeling that it was the latter.

"Let's grab a bite then" Leorio said after regaining his breath from laughing so hard. He's now at the door, his right hand holding the door knob. The two younger Hunters nodded approvingly and started walking towards the door.

 

"HYAA! That was delicious! We should definitely come back and eat here again" Leorio said as they exit the restaurant, hands rubbing his stuffed stomach. The trio had grown tired of the hotel food so they decided to give the restaurant near their hotel a try. Though the food was expensive, it was certainly worth the Jenny they spent.

As the trio were taking a stroll at a rather unused street to help them digest the food they just ate, an ear-splitting scream was suddenly heard that both startled them and put them to their feet. They surveyed the area, searching for any signs of enemy but saw no one until a figure emerge from one of the alleyways, running frantically towards their direction. As soon as Gon, Killua and Leorio identify the figure as a girl about 15-17 years old clutching a medium-sized box in her breasts, three men also emerged from the alleyway where she had come from. It appears that the men were chasing the girl.

Killua is ready to leave the girl at the mercy of her pursuers as he is not very fond of chivalrous acts, not to mention that it’s none of his business to begin with. But having friends who were nosy as can be (he considers people who helps others even if it’s not necessary as nosy) told him otherwise. The said nosy friends were now walking towards the girl, who had tripped. Before she fell, though, she had secured the box she was clutching in her breasts. As she was trying to get up, one of her pursuers managed to get closer to her and raised his arm to strike her from behind but was surprised when he realized that he can't move his arm. The thug looked up to see that his hand was roped by a nylon fishing line. The two other pursuers stopped in their tracks when they saw their comrade struggling to break free from Gon's fishing line.

"Oi oi, didn't your mother told you that hitting a girl is bad? That's not gentlemanly, you know" Leorio said as he helped the girl to her feet. Having a good look at the girl, he could say that she's definitely pretty though he's not quite sure why the girl's blonde hair and brown eyes reminded him of Kurapika. The said girl, however, was oblivious to this but gratefulness was reflected on her eyes.

Instead of answering Leorio's question, the pursuers blurted out a question of their own. 

"Who are you?" Then the pursuers’ bodies were enveloped by their own auras as they try to intimidate the trio.

Killua heaves an exasperated sigh. He really hates having his time wasted especially if it’s not worth it. Though the pursuers were also Nen users, he could sense that they were still small fries compared to them. He disappeared from the spot where he was standing and immediately reappeared in front of his friends, his right hand is raised in a stance that indicates that he had used his chop. The pursuers then - one by one - fell to the ground.

"Killua, that's not fair. You hogged all the fun," Gon was pouting to his silver-haired friend.

The former assassin just shrugged his shoulders.

"It can't be helped. You were just discharged from the hospital. Though Alluka had restored your health, it won't hurt to be precautious. As for Leorio. . . ." Killua trailled off as he and Gon eyed the older Hunter. Leorio's eyes were fixed at the girl, obviously enticed by the beauty the opposite sex possessed. He really has a weakness for beautiful girls and Killua hopes that they won't pick it up from him.

Killua was about to ask a couple of questions to the girl when he felt a cold, hard metal pointed at the back of his head. He looked up to see that Gon and Leorio were in the same predicament, two men in black suit were pointing a gun at the back of their heads. They didn't have any problem with guns. With Nen, he is confident that even they will be showered by hundreds of bullets, they will come out unharmed but what made them froze in their positions was the murderous aura emitted by the men-in-black.

"What do you think you're doing with Lady Kirara?"


	3. Blond x And x Bluenette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Yoshihiro Togashi obviously got the name Yorknew City as the anagram of New York City, I say I gotta copy his naming sense and get the name Glavessa City as the anagram of Las Vegas City. Kinda neat don't you think?

"WHAT do you think you're doing with Lady Kirara?" the man behind Killua asked, venom lacing in every words.

The three pro-Hunters' sweat dropped. Though already proficient in Nen, the trio never noticed the men-in-black coming and slipping behind their backs --- a sign that the opponents had mastered one of the four principles of Nen, Zetsu, and they may as well be strong Nen users. Will this be their reward for helping a damsel in distress? Having a gun pointed at the back of their heads by some possible strong opponents and be engaged in a battle that might cost them injuring themselves, or in a worse case, their lives? Not really the thing they had anticipated.

"I could ask you the same thing, Mikhael" the girl whose name turned out to be Kirara exclaimed as she turned to look at the man who held Killua. 

"But Milady ---”

"You were late and they saved me from them," she pointed at the unconscious thugs "so put down your guns. Now." Her visage, unlike moments ago, was now full of commanding fury.

The two other guards hesitated for a moment then looked at Mikhael who gave them a small nod before lowering their guns to walk towards their lady's side. Mikhael offered his hands, asking to let him carry the box that Kirara was desperate at protecting for some time now but the girl refused and instead gripped it tighter against her breasts. As for Gon, Killua and Leorio the trio immediately jumped as soon as Kirara's guards lowered their guns to stand at a good, safe distance away from them, their stance clearly states that they are ready for any further attacks. To their surprise, however, the guards had their heads bowed low in apology.

"Were humbly asking for your forgiveness for the rude treatment that we have shown you ---"

'Rude? You can hardly call it rude! You have every inch of intention of blowing our heads out of our necks' Killua snickered in his thoughts.

"--- we didn't realize that you were helping Lady Kirara. Please forgive us" Mikhael continued, unaware of Killua's comment in his mind as they bowed their heads lower.

Gon and the others slowly relaxed while the guards raised their heads. Now that the misunderstanding was over, the pro-Hunters took the moment of awkwardness around them to take in and study the girl and her guards' profile.

Kirara was indeed lovely, no wonder Leorio was captivated by her, not that Gon and Killua really care about the girl's appearance. She has round, pinkish cheeks; big, sparkling brown eyes; small nose and thin lips; silky long blond locks tied in a braid and snow-white fair skin to complete the package. Her clothes, however, contradicts her supposed status as she was wearing a cheap, plain white t-shirt (now mud color because of her tripping not so long ago) paired with fading black shorts. She's also sporting a pair of ragged tennis shoes for footwear --- not the usual wardrobe worn by pampered ladies like her.

Her guards, on the other hand, wore the typical black coat suit with white undershirt and black tie that were paired to a matching black pants. The three guards can be distinguished by their hairstyles. One of the unnamed guards sports a short, cropped auburn hair while the other has no hair at all. Mikhael, the obvious leader of the three, has long, straight black hair that touches his shoulders. While the two had their eyes hidden behind sunglasses, Mikhael sharp and piercing eyes were looking at them directly that they thought they were being stabbed by his stares alone.

Kirara walks towards the trio stopping them from their train of thoughts.

"If it’s not too much trouble for you, would you like to go to my house? I would like to show you how grateful I am to you for saving me" Kirara smiled to the trio while still clutching the box. By now Gon, Killua and Leorio are curious as to what might be its contents.

"No they can't, Lady Kirara" Mikhael opposed firmly before the Hunters were able to formulate an answer. This made the three scowl at the head guard, particularly Leorio.

"Why not?!" Kirara exclaims as she sharply turned her head to glare at Mikhael.

"We still don't know them" Mikhael answered. If he had their names he could have their backgrounds checked.

The girl huff an exasperated sigh before turning back to her saviors with another smile plastered on her face. This girl can easily change her expression, Leorio thought.

"Sorry for the late introduction. I'm Kirara Ashenbert. These are my guards, Mikhael, Lot," she points to the bald one, "and Colbert" she then points the other one. The two bow their heads a little in acknowledgement.

"I'm Gon Freeccs" Gon started.

"I'm Killua Zoldyck."

"Leorio Paladiknight. Nice meeting you."

Mikhael twitched inwardly. Freeccs? Zoldyck? He really should conduct a background check on them.

"Happy now?" Kirara asked her head guard.

Mikhael shook his head negatively earning another scowl from his mistress. "No. They are still not welcome at the mansion." 

He might displease his mistress but her safety is his responsibility and priority (though he had fluked big time by coming to Kirara's rescue after she had already been rescued) thus he doesn't really care if Kirara is fuming with anger right now because of him.

"What did you say?!"

For a moment the mistress and her head guard were engaged in a silent, glaring war before Mikhael let out a sigh of defeat. With all that is said and done he is still obliged to follow his mistress wishes. He extended his right hand making them turn to see two cars approaching them with Lot and Colbert driving the vehicles. Apparently the two guards sneak out during the glaring war as they knew that even though the head guard will defy and put up a fight against their mistress, Lady Kirara will still and will always have the last word in the argument.

While this little episode was unfolding in front of their eyes, Gon, Killua and Leorio just watched the whole scene amused but bewildered at the same time. It's not like the first time they witnessed something like this --- heck, Killua's family head butler, Gotoh, as well as the other employees of Zoldyck family were far more stubborn than Mikhael was and the two dark haired Hunters already got the taste of that stubbornness but they can't help but be amazed by this little drama. Good thing they were pro Hunters and one of the redeeming quality that pro Hunters possess are their superb ability to immediately adapt to any kind of odd situations. Well they are not really sure if this could be really categorized as 'odd situation'.

 

 

"KIRARA-SAN can I ask you something?" The group were about to slid inside the cars when Gon asked as he can no longer hold his curiosity in.

Killua and Leorio stop from their tracks to look at Gon then at Kirara. Knowing Gon, they have a vague idea as to what he was about to ask as this was also what they were itching to ask. Mikhael, on the other hand, though pretends that he's not interested whatsoever, has his ears on the conversation.

"Hmm? What is it Gon?"

"What's inside that box? You've been holding it for a while now and you refused to let it go so I kinda got curious. That's the reason why those men were after you right?"

Kirara pursed her lips together and held the box closer if that was even possible. A small sad smile crept on her visage.

'This is an important item which used to belong to a precious friend."

For a moment the trio Hunters could have sworn that they saw a glint of crimson on her irises but it vanished immediately as it appeared.

 

IT was already late at night when Kurapika finished the funeral for his clansmen. As of the moment, the Kurta survivor was on his way out of the forest with only the moonlight illuminating his way. Having to spend his childhood at the dense forest of Lukso Province and got his Nen training also in a forest, Kurapika had no problem finding his way in the woods even with limited source of light. When he was already out of the forest and could already see the city lights that looked like twinkling stars from afar, Kurapika felt a presence observing him.

"Melody, come out" Kurapika said calmly in the dark.

A short, stocky woman with two large protruding front teeth step out from the tree where she was hiding. She has an amused smile curled on her lips.

"So you noticed I'm here" Melody said matter-of-factly.

A small smile appear on the Kurta's visage. "You didn't exactly try to hide your presence."

Melody chuckled quietly then join Kurapika in appreciating the beauty the city lights were offering. Sometimes you can only recognize the value of some things when they're far away and out of your reach.

"How was it? The funeral I mean."

Kurapika was still stunned by Melody's question though he had already saw that coming. Aside from the Phantom Troupe members (whom currently the red-eyed Hunter has no idea about their whereabouts), only a few souls knew about his Kurta blood --- Gon, Killua, Leorio and his current companion, Melody. Though he's not an open type of person, it is weird and somewhat comforting to know that at least one among his colleagues knew the secret about his clan although he still keeps the details about his activities regarding the issue in the shadows.

"It went well" Kurapika answered curtly.

The Music Hunter looked up at the Kurta beside her. While his face is practically void of any emotions, she knew that behind those black contact lenses were crimson eyes that matches the fiery turmoil of emotions inside of him. The combination of fury, longing and contentment on his heartbeat cannot escape the sharp ears of Melody. Fury for the Spiders who brought upon the extinction of his clan; longing for his fellow Kurta; and contentment for the achievements on his self-imposed mission for his tribe as well as for himself, so far. Really, people may lie but their heartbeats cannot, Melody mused to herself.

After a couple of minutes of pregnant silence, the pair decided that it's time for them to go back. They slid into the car parked not far from their spot then drove their way to Nostrade mansion with Kurapika behind the wheels.

Upon passing the colossal gates of the prominent Mafia family, Kurapika and Melody were greeted by a pair of maids clad in simple kimono accompanied by Basho, a muscular man sporting a mustache and pompadour hairstyle. He was standing at the door, his arms crossed across his chest and obviously waiting for their return.

"Kurapika, the boss was waiting for you" Basho immediately blurted the moment his and Kurapika's eyes met. The blonde Hunter just nodded his head in acknowledgement and immediately passed by the man to their boss' study.

Climbing through the long stairs towards the second floor then briskly walking in the wide, empty hallways that leads to Light Nostrade's study, Kurapika had pulled his impassive expression on to face his employer. He knocked at the massive oak door then opened it when he heard Light's voice beyond the door that told him to come in.

"Boss, you need anything from me?" Kurapika said as soon as he closed the door quietly behind him, not wanting to startle the man who had his back on him.

"Yes, it’s about Neon" Light turned to face the Hunter.

The blonde Hunter recognized the seriousness in his employer's wrinkled face whenever it concerns his only daughter. Kurapika had to control himself not to frown. Its been years since Neon lost her Nen ability 'Lovely Ghostwriter' to Chrollo Lucilfer during their visit in Yorknew City to participate in the auction. Light was devastated by then --- his paranoia of having lost his primary source of income and of not knowing what will happen to him and to his wealth now that his Neon was no longer a fortune-teller eats him alive and now the wrinkles in his face were the evidence left of those harsh years. Thanks to Kurapika's assistance, though, Light didn't have to go back to the dirt he once were, but his current wealth is relatively smaller compared to his riches during his daughter's fortune-telling days. But Light didn't lose hope, to Kurapika's surprise, and though there's a slim to 0% chance that the bluenette's ability will come back to her anytime soon (unless Chrollo suddenly dies which is very unlikely as the guy is strong even without Nen to back him up), he never refused any of his daughter's demands, well except leaving the mansion's premises, hoping that if he always made her happy her clairvoyance ability will magically come back.

And Kurapika is very sure that this is one of those moments.

Light cleared his throat before continuing. "Neon was invited to a party at Glavessa City this coming Thursday,” his voice giving him away that he didn't like the idea of her away from the mansion, “and I want you to keep her safe. You will depart tomorrow and you'll have the liberty to pick whoever you want to accompany you. Just make sure that they are competent enough to keep Neon from harm's way."

"Yes. I understand Boss" and after giving a small bow he's out of the room to proceed to his female boss' room.

When he knocked at Neon's door, it was opened by one of the maids who were keeping the Nostrade daughter company. The blunette look up at the blonde once he made his presence known to her by clearing his throat.

"Boss, your father had instructed me to accompany you to Glavessa City and I'm planning to bring Melody and Basho together with your newly hired bodyguards to ensure your security. Is that okay with you?"

Neon shrugged her shoulders. "I don't mind as long as I could attend the party. I've been locked inside this mansion like forever and I want to breathe fresh air away from this place for a change."

Kurapika nodded his head and was out of the room straightaway. He immediately called for Melody and the others to discuss about their departure tomorrow.

'Glavesse City, huh,' Kurapika thought. He had a fleeting feeling that something was stored for him at the said city.


	4. Pairo x And x Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned! A Kurapika-less chapter. I know I'm a jerk but I'm also missing him so I can feel you. Hehe ^_^

Chapter 3

 

GON and Killua flopped their tired bodies on the king-size bed at one of the guest rooms of Ashenbert estate while Leorio takes a shower at the bathroom attached inside the room. After dinner they decided to stay for the night at the mansion, mainly due to Kirara's insistence which surprisingly Mikhael didn’t opposed.

"Hey Killua," the former assassin turns his head to look at Gon, "I kinda felt sorry for Kirara's mother."

"Well, me too" Killua said, reminiscing what had transpired when they arrived at the mansion.

 

IT was already late in the afternoon, the sky was already tinted with reddish glow as the sun was about to set when the car in which Gon, Killua and Leorio got on finally pulled in at a large mansion located at the outskirts of Glavessa City. The ride approximately lasted for four hours and the trio Hunters wondered how really precious the box' contains for Kirara to take this long trip and risk herself being targeted by those vicious men. They stopped from their pondering when they slid out of the car as they were welcomed by uniformed butlers and maids standing in a straight line on each sides of the stone pathway leading to the massive oak front doors. They were separated by gender; the butlers were positioned on the right side of the pathway while the maids were on the left and their heads were bowed in respect for their mistress and her guests.

"Welcome home Lady Kirara and welcome dear guests" they greeted in perfect unison. 

"Where's Mom?" Kirara asked as soon as the servants lifted their heads to look at her.

One of the maids took a step forward.

"Your mother, Lady Penelope was worried sick about you, milady. She had been crying non-stop the moment she discovered that you're gone from the mansion."

As if on cue, a woman who looks like an older version of Kirara, except she was auburn-haired and has a pair of smoky green eyes instead of blonde locks and brown eyes, came rushing from the front door and tackled Kirara into a bone crushing hug.

"I'm so worried about you Kirara! I thought something dreadful had happened to you" the woman wailed as her hold towards her daughter tightens.

"Mom, I'm okay so stop crying please. You know that I hate it when I see you cry" Kirara comforted her mother in her arms while giving her mother a soothing rub on her back.

The woman sniffled before pulling back from the hug to wipe away the tears from her eyes.

"I'm not the only one who's worried, you know. Even Shin and Shun were also worried about you."

Another maid, the one who came rushing after Penelope, handed the two rag dolls she was carrying to Penelope's open arms who accepted them lovingly. The dolls, promptly named as Shin and Shun (though the trio doesn't have any idea which is which), have yellow cloth which is almost in the same hue of yellow as Kirara's hair, cut into strips for hair and dons outfits whose style were coincidentally identical to Kurapika's outfit when they first met him during the Hunter Exam although the dolls’ outfits were red while Kurapika was blue. Overall the dolls would have been normal looking if not for their eyes --- if the toys happened to be real humans they would've suffered from Heterochromia iriduim, an unusual medical condition wherein a person has different shades of eyes, as one of the buttons sewn to be their eyes was brown while the other one was red. They were a little creepy for Leorio's taste but apparently it’s not an issue for Kirara and her mother. Talk about doll-loving females.

"Sorry Shin, Shun if Onee-chan made you two worry" Kirara said to the dolls while patting their heads as if they were alive.

Mikhael then deliberately cleared his throat to get their attention away from the toys.

"As much as I don't want to interrupt your conversation Lady Penelope, Lady Kirara, but we can't stay here any longer, not when the young mistress' friends came all the way here to visit and still have to receive proper reception." The three Hunters noticed the animosity that Mikhael tried to hide when he uttered the word 'friends'.

Penelope turned her attention to the trio who were a little bit surprised when the brunette's visage suddenly lit up with happiness.

"Oh my gosh! How rude of me. I didn't notice you were there! It’s very rare that Kirara dear invites her friends to come over and here I am acting nothing but to ignore you" Penelope dramatically gasped then covered her mouth with her hands.

Gon, Killua and Leorio immediately muttered 'no we don't really mind' while shaking their heads lightly. Then the woman walks towards them subsequently lifted the right hands of the dolls as if offering a handshake to them.

"Now, now Shin, Shun don't be shy. They are your sister's friends so no need to be afraid. Come on." The brunette lifted the dolls' right hands closer to them.

The trio, though hesitant at first, shook the offered hands awkwardly earning a bright smile from Penelope. Their eyes then wandered towards her daughter who only gave them a small sad smile. After the rather odd introductions, the Hunters were ushered inside the mansion with a trying-hard cheerful Kirara giving them the tour.

 

 

"PENELOPE-SAN huh? I think she had a traumatic experience and her daughter and those dolls were the ones keeping her from totally being insane" Leorio suddenly butted-in in the conversation. He only dons a towel around his hips as he immediately joined the conversation as soon as he finished his bath.

Killua snorts. "Wow, an obvious observation from someone who's supposed to be a doctor soon."

Leorio, sensing the sarcasm in Killua's words, pointed a rude finger towards the boy. "What's that supposed to mean, you brat?!"

Killua and Leorio bared their teeth at each other, their eyes searching for any signs if the opponent would strike. The other occupant, on the other hand, didn't bother to stop his friends from fighting and instead just stared at the room's ceiling.

"Also," Gon suddenly said ending his friends' fight even before it started. "Kirara's scent reminds me of Kurapika."

Leorio crooked an eyebrow. "Hey Gon! I know you got a heightened sense of smell but don't go sniffing girls for Pete's sake. It never crossed me that you're a closet pervert." The young Hunter crossed his arms as he pouted at the older Hunter's accusation. Though he scolded Gon, at the back of his mind, Leorio can't help but agree to him about Kirara and Kurapika's resemblance. He can't smell Kirara's scent unlike Gon but he recalled how the girl's hair and eyes also reminded him of their Kurta friend.

Unknown to them, the topic of their conversation, Kirara, was also talking about them at her mother's quarters with her head guard.

 

 

"MIKHAEL, earlier this day you were not acting your usual self. Do you really have to be so rude to Gon and the others? I know that you're aware that they saved me." Kirara asked quietly not wanting to wake up her sleeping mother who were hugging the dolls that resembled her dead siblings.

Instead of answering Kirara's question, the guard threw his own question to his mistress. "Why do you trust them so easily? After what had happened to you, it’s not like you to give away your trust to strangers, milady."

Kirara opened her mouth to take her defense but her desired words didn't form on her mouth and instead a hushed 'I don't know' escaped her mouth. She instantly averted her gaze from Mikhael when she caught the questioning look he was throwing at her. Silence filled the room for a minute before Mikhael decided to break it.

"Lady Kirara, I hope your decision of inviting them here won't lead to the exposure of your secret."

The young lady of the house was starting to get uncomfortable as to where the conversation was leading so she hastily changed the subject. "By the way, I heard that you conducted a background check on the three. So, what did you learn?" Her nose was still pointed in the air, purposely avoiding any eye contact with her guard. She briefly glance at the box she had been carrying the whole day that was now resting at the top of the table beside her mother's bed.

Mikhael sighed at his mistress' obvious evasion to the topic before replying. "Gon Freeccs, Killua Zoldyck and Leorio Paladinight are all Hunters, Professional Hunters."

"They're pro-Hunters? Really?"

"Yes, milady. Killua came from the famous Zoldyck family of assassins. Leorio, on the other hand, came from a humble family. As for Gon, though my sources can't provide a concrete evidence, there's a high probability of him being related to the Ging Freeccs." The guard anticipated a happy expression from his mistress when he mentioned Ging's name and he wasn't disappointed. Kirara's visage was practically glowing at the mention of her another savior. 

Her initial anxiousness already forgotten from learning that her new found friends were part of the association she looks up and dreams of becoming a member one day by passing the Hunter Examination, she giddily picked up the box from its spot then exits the room. Mikhael was close to her heels as she marched the maze-like corridor of the west part of the mansion (the guests were staying at the east side of the mansion). It was purposely constructed that way to keep burglars and outsiders from discovering the certain room in which Kirara and Mikhael were headed to. Unknown to them two pairs of eyes were following them.

 

"KILLUA," Gon called out his silver-haired friend, "why are we stalking Kirara-san and Mikhael-san?"

Killua put his index finger on Gon's mouth to hush him. "Don't be so loud or they might hear us" he hissed. He turned to look at the pair from their hiding spot to see if their covers have been blown and fortunately for them, the oblivious pair didn't notice anything.

Earlier the two young Hunters were about to drift off to dreamland at the guest room the three of them were sharing when Leorio decided to become gassy and farted in his sleep. They immediately dashed out of the room when the hideous odor assaulted their noses. They ran and ran until they reached the unfamiliar corridors of the western part of the mansion. For a full fifteen minutes Gon and Killua round the corridors, curious as to why it seemed to be more of a labyrinth than a mere hallway, up until they saw Kirara and Mikhael roundabout a corner. They were about to approach the pair when their eyes caught the box the blonde girl was carrying --- the very box she refused to let go earlier this day --- and instantly the silver-haired Hunter instructed his raven-haired buddy to use Zetsu to conceal their presence. This will be the perfect chance to know the contents of the mystery box.

Kirara and Mikhael continued walking for another couple of minutes with Gon and Killua on their tails. When they arrived at the seemingly dead end of the labyrinth, the guard pulled a remote out of his pocket and pushed the only button in it. When he did so, the wall they were facing splitted in half and slowly moved away from each other, akin to how elevator door works, to expose a giant steel door hiding behind it. Mikhael opened the door for his mistress then looked around the vicinity before shutting the door behind him. In a flash, the Hunters were on the door, carefully opening it to avoid any sounds that might give them away and immediately sneaked inside.

Upon entering, the duo were greeted by a dimly lighted hallway but bright enough for them to see what's ahead of them. Gon and Killua silently tread with their backs firmly pressed on the wall then came to a halt when the hallway ended uncovering a larger space of the room that resembled a laboratory owned by some mad scientist. In the middle of the room were elevated incubator-like tanks installed from left to right. The tanks' were as big as them with chemicals, probably formalin and other preservatives, bubbling inside. It also have tags attached below them.

The first row of tanks were empty, only the bubbling chemicals filling their vacant insides. When Gon and Killua laid sight on the second row, they were surprised of what they saw. There, inside the tanks, floating on the chemicals as if swimming, were the only thing their Kurta friend had been searching for.

"Scarlet eyes" the duo muttered under their breaths as they stare back at the pairs of eyes that were looking at them through the glass walls of their vessel. Their eyes strayed for a moment to look at the tags attached at the feet of the tanks. Hikari, Matsuri, Suzume, et cetera; the duo concluded that the tags were nameplates and the names carved on them were the names of the eyes' owners.

The sound of footsteps stopped their reverie and the duo Hunters remembered what they were doing before they saw the crimson eyes. Discreetly they crept closer to Kirara who was now at the center of the room in front of an empty tank as her fingers were working at opening the box. Her dainty fingers then pulled another pair of crimson eyes inside a small tube filled with chemicals.

Gon and Killua's stomach churned and they felt that any minute they would throw up whatever food they had feasted at Kirara's dining table. Looks can really be deceiving, they mused. They never thought that behind the girl's frail facade was a sick individual who takes pleasure at collecting human parts treating them as relics that were made only to satisfy their twisted choice of hobby. What disgusted them more was how the girl looked at the preserved eyes. She gazed at it lovingly as if gazing at a long-lost lover who had finally found its way to its waiting better half.

"I finally got you Pairo" the blonde lovingly said to the eyes as she hugged the container. The Hunters' ears perked when they heard the name Kirara had just uttered. They looked at each other in disbelief. Pairo? Did they just heard her right? They recalled hearing it from Kurapika when he had lost his eyes to the fourth member of the Phantom Troupe. It was the name of the Kurta who was like a brother to Kurapika but died tragically like the rest of the members of the extinct clan.

"The old fart really loved you Pairo. I got a hard time breaking through the layers of security he had installed just to protect you. And when I finally got my hands on you that old, sick geezer sent his men after me! Geez! So persistent! Good thing three good souls helped me." And now the two of them were starting to regret it, Killua thought bitterly. The girl had already lost her nuts a long time ago. She's freaking talking to a dead man's eyes! Surely this would be a major turn-off for Leorio when he learns about this.

"Oh yeah! And guess what Pairo, that sorry excuse of an old pervert believed that you were a girl! He even fantasized you as a girl with voluptuous body. That freak! He's disgusting!" Kirara continued unaware that her saviors have the same sentiment as her though the ill feeling was directed towards her.

"It may not be my first time and to be honest those eyes looked identical like the rest of the eyes here but I'm always amazed on how you were able to identify them and name their owners, Lady Kirara" Mikhael said earning a small smile from the blonde. He then leans to reach a button that was located behind the tag with golden 'Pairo' letters engraved on it. When the employee had pushed the button, the tank descended slowly till it was chest level with Kirara and the girl unceremoniously opened the tube and spilled the contents on the larger container. The eyes submerged on the chemicals before it floated upward and settled on the middle of the tank. It rolled several spins before it stopped to stare at the one who had put it on its new vessel. Suddenly Kirara hugged the tank and tears started streaming from her brown orbs.

"Pairo! Pairo! Pairo! I've missed you!" The girl continued to sob against the tank while gripping tightly at it. Mikhael put his arms on Kirara's shoulders and gently rubbed them in an attempt to give his mistress some comfort. When the girl finally calmed down, she slowly peeled the arms from her shoulders then hastily wiped the tears from her eyes.

Kirara's hand caressed the glass wall of the tank which held Pairo's eyes. "I know you'll be lonely in here but don't worry Pairo, you won't be alone for long" she peeled her hands from the tank to caress the tag on the tank next to Pairo's container. "I will do everything I can to find Kurapika's eyes. Soon you'll be reunited with your best friend."

The two froze at their spots at the mention of their friend's name. Who the hell is this girl? How did she knew about Kurapika and Pairo's relationship? As if looking at Kirara would enlighten them from their predicament, they looked at the aforementioned girl only to have their eyes almost jump out from their sockets. Though the room was poorly lighted, they clearly saw how the girl's iris slowly morphed from color brown to crimson just like the eyes of the Kurta Tribe and the golden 'Kurapika' letters etched at the tag her digits lovingly caresses.


	5. Shopping x And x Invitation Rule

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Chapter 4

 

KURAPIKA sighed for the umpteenth time that day as he warily watched his female boss held two different dresses up in the air in front of her. Her brows were furrowed in concentration as if she's in life and death situation of deciding which of the two was prettier. All of a sudden his temples pulsed as if it were hit beneath his skin, a sign that a terrible headache is about to develop. The Kurta bodyguard once again huffed an exasperated sigh when his spoiled brat of a boss unceremoniously toss aside the dresses she was holding only to grab another set of dresses from the rack of clothes not far from her.

For the record this was already the third mall they visited (he had conveniently lost count of just how many boutiques and clothes stores inside the aforementioned malls they have already raided) and the Kurta was now regretting his decision of being Neon's buddy on her shopping spree. He finally understands why Melody and Basho, though they never verbally stated it, hated accompanying their lady boss in her shopping.

"Hey, hey which is prettier? This pink one. . . ." Neon grabbed the dress on her right higher. "Or this blue one?" 

A rude shove of silky cloth on his face took Kurapika to realize that he was the one the blunette was asking. And to be honest, it was one of the most difficult questions he had ever encountered. Ever.

His choice of wardrobe was mainly influenced by the fact that he has Kurta blood running in his veins. Aside from pajamas and business suits, he wears traditional Kurta clothes as much as possible --- a white full-body training suit underneath a decorated tabard matched with periwinkle Chinese style flats --- like he was doing today. Never in his life did he attempt to understand the connection between dresses and women. His guess is he will never be able to understand it.

After a couple of seconds of pondering the 'right' answer, he breathed his truthful respond. "I. . .I don't know. I think each of them have their own uniqueness that makes it difficult to judge."

Neon crooked an eyebrow on Kurapika's answer. This guy is useless, she thought.

Earlier, after they had arrived at Glavessa City, when the Mafia daughter stated her desire to personally shop for the dress she would be wearing for the party, she should have also taken the chance to pick who was going to accompany her. Her personal maids who were escorting her were no good. Every time she asks them they would either nod their heads or simply smile at her. With Melody, however, the blunette always received honest opinions about the clothes she picks and even helps her in finding clothes that suits her. Surely, Kurapika would not deny her of the request unless the blonde wanted to have another dose of her violent tantrums. But it was too late now.

An hour later, Neon stomped her feet in annoyance right after they left another boutique. She then turned to face Kurapika with a scowl visible on her face.

"I'm bored. Let's go home" the tone of her voice clearly states that she blames her bodyguard on how her dress hunting turned to failure.

With practiced skill, Kurapika was able to hide his relief from his lady boss. He nods to her then tried to follow her as walking had become quite a difficult task with too many shopping bags entangled on his hands. The party will happen three days from now and if Neon is still unsatisfied with the numerous dresses she had purchased and decided to shop for more, the blonde bodyguard reminded himself that the blunette's father had just employed three Hunters, all whom are professional, to add on the roster of his daughter's bodyguards and surely, one or two of them are skilled enough to handle both protecting a Mafia daughter and shopping.

 

THOUGH the beginning of his day was no doubt tiring, it is still yet to end. Being the head bodyguard of the only daughter of Light Nostrade, it is Kurapika's job to make sure that his lady boss is safe at all times --- whether it's in the present or in the future --- and that is what he intends to do. Shortly after arriving at the hotel, Kurapika immediately called for his comrades for a briefing about their guarding assignment during their stay in Glavessa City. He doesn't want to repeat the disaster that had occurred the last time they were in Yorknew City.

Even though he was the one who called out for the meeting, Kurapika was the one who arrived last at the room. When he entered, his comrades were already standing around the large rectangular table on the middle of the room with a map laid out on top of it.

"Kurapika," Melody acknowledged him as he pace towards the table, silencing the chatting newbies in the process, "how did the shopping go?"

"Tiring" came Kurapika's instantaneous reply. Melody and Basho exchanged looks. Kurapika's sentiments were not far from theirs whenever they take up that assignment.

When the Kurta was already at the table, Akito, one of the newly hired bodyguard immediately opened his mouth to talk.

"Kurapika-san," he began "I think we got a problem."

That made the blonde Hunter on full alert. He was just gone for shopping and a problem is already at their hands. He studied his comrades. While Akito together with the two other newbies namely Jadeite and Regulus had a grim expression etched on their faces, curiously Melody and Basho have a weary expression accompanied with an equally weary sigh.

"What do you mean we got a problem?"

Tentatively, Akito reached out for the envelope in his breast pocket and handed it over to Kurapika. The Kurta read the letter inside the envelope and after reading the contents, his expression morphed from questioning to disappointment.

"So what's the problem in here?" Kurapika asked Akito, annoyed. The letter he had just read was only the official invitation to the party Neon will be attending three days from now. Reading the invitation didn't give him any hint of the problem that worries the newbies. Surely if security is what's worrying them, he would give the three a good whack on the head. They're freaking bodyguards for goodness sake!

"But Kurapika-san look at the bottom part of the invitation" Akito said quite desperately.

The Kurta looked down again at the letter.

'Take note: This is a girl-only party. No boys/males are allowed inside the function hall. Male bodyguards and escorts can wait outside until the party ends or the invited lady decided to call it a day. If a boy/male insists on joining the party, he must do it discreetly like dressing and acting like a real girl otherwise the door would be open for him to leave.'

Again Kurapika threw an annoyed look at the newbies. When they saw the disapproving look on the head bodyguard's visage, Jadeite stepped in to point their argument. "Kurapika-san we can't properly guard Boss when all of us are counting the stars in the night sky because we are all outside the hall due to our genders!"

"Melody's a girl. . ." Kurapika stated, irritation on his voice.

"Melody is?" Akito, Jadeite and Regulus asked while pointing a disbelieving finger on the stout woman earning a glare from the blonde Hunter for both interrupting him and rudely questioning the Music Hunter's gender. Melody, on the other hand, just smiled at the newbies inquiry. She's somewhat used to people doubting her sexuality after her tragic encounter with Dark Sonata.

". . . and we can always have one or two of us to cross-dress just like the letter has stated" Kurapika finished.

All colors escape from the newbies as they mouthed a deviant 'no' while Kurapika heaved an audible exasperated sigh. What the big idea? It's just for one night and after that they can always forget that once in their lifetime as a man, they experienced dressing up as the opposite sex, Kurapika mused to himself.

"Well I already suggested that but they were whining about masculinity and stuff" Basho said while scratching the back of his head. Truth be told he also dreaded the idea of him wearing skirts and frills in pink but fortunately for him he's safe because of his built will make it impossible. He is quite muscular not to mention letting a mustache grow on his manly-cut face that he would never be mistaken as a girl once he tries to cross-dress. However, that's not the case with Kurapika and the rest of the male guards.

Kurapika massaged his temples as he could feel headache starting to form. Why does Lady Fortuna, the one who invited his lady boss happened to be an obsessive man-hater? Suddenly, he shuddered when he sense the newbies pleading look on him, silently begging that they won't be chosen to cross-dress for Neon's sake.

And despite being a strict leader, the Kurta is still human enough to pity the newbies.

"Okay, I'll do it" Kurapika sighed in resignation and the newbies' faces lightened up. How many times did he sigh this day? He had already lost count.

"Thank you very much Kurapika-san!" The trio chirped in unison.

"But I expect you three to put an extra effort on your job, okay?"

"Yes sir!" So much for being bodyguards who would do anything for their boss' safety. He can't help but think that these three aren't still ready for job they have taken.

Kurapika then turned his attention towards the only female in the room. "Melody, help me pick out a suitable dress for the party. I want something that would still allow me to move freely despite the numerous laces and frills that decorates it" he said in a tone suggesting that the idea of him cross-dressing is no big deal. Well this won't be the first time he would do this. Back in Yorknew City, though unintentionally, he had dressed as a woman (donning a wig and a suit cut for women) as a disguise in order to capture the Spiders' head.

"I would love to" the Music Hunter said with a gentle smile. Good thing she was the only one who has sharp ears. No one would know how excited she is on dressing up the Blacklist Hunter.

Then using the map laid on the table, Kurapika discussed about the stations his comrades will cover during the party. While he and Melody are inside the hall with Neon, Basho and Jadeite will be guarding the rear entrance while Akito and Regulus will take the front entrance. He added that Akito and Regulus should be guarding not far from their car. If any mishap happens, escape would be easy.

The blonde Kurta also discussed about Neon's shopping buddy. He had assigned Melody (due to the blunette's request) and Akito. Though the newbie wanted to complain as he was aware of how tiring the job could be, he chose to keep it to himself because of the first favor he asked from his superior. Summing it up, Kurapika adjourned the meeting after an hour.

It was already almost midnight when they scrambled from the meeting room to head to their respective quarters though Kurapika was still inside when he heard the distinct tune of 'Ohayou' in the air. He fished out his cellphone from his pocket but before he could push the accept button, the ringtone accompanied by the ringing of his phone stopped. He was somewhat surprised when he saw the caller i.d. on the phone's screen.

"Killua."

He was somewhat puzzled. What would be the reason behind Killua's phone call? The last time he heard from the silver-haired boy was when he tried to inform him about the possibility of his Nen inflicted on Chrollo be lifted by other Nen user. After that he no longer had another call from him. Usually it's either Gon or Leorio who would try to keep in touch with him.

He waited for Killua to call him again but after some time Kurapika got tired of waiting so he decided that he would call him instead. Kurapika's brows knitted when he was answered by the operator saying that Killua's phone cannot be reached. He tried to call again three times but was always answered by the recorded voice of the operator. 

Knowing Gon and Killua, the Kurta is starting to get worried about his friends. He's positive that they are not ignoring him on purpose and that somehow they have themselves caught up again something dangerous.


	6. Strip Poker x And x Thief

LEORIO is starting to get dizzy with his repeated prancing back and forth around the room while his companion whose name is Lot, if his memory serves him right, was on the other hand already seeing stars spinning around him after watching the dark-haired Hunter go round the room. Leorio suddenly stopped walking in the middle of the room; put his thumb and index fingers under his chin while unconsciously tapping the floor with his left foot in annoyance. Damn! Where the hell did Gon and Killua gone off to!

When he woke up this morning it didn't bother him that the two younger Hunters were no longer in bed. He knew that Gon and Killua are early birds and thought that the two were just around the mansion somewhere, doing their daily exercise routine or something. But when it's already evening and the duo were still nowhere in sight, Leorio started to get worried. They may be pranksters but he's sure that Gon and Killua will not leave him behind as some kind of joke; besides the situation is starting to smell fishy. He noticed that Kirara's guards were always following him around wherever he goes as if guarding him and at the same time preventing him from meeting Kirara.

"Hey! Why can't I talk to Kirara?" Leorio asked while giving Lot a dirty look.

"It's because the Lady Kirara is still busy at the moment. You have to wait until she's finished before you could talk to her" the guard replied indifferent of how Leorio glared at him.

"Hmm. . ." the Hunter walked towards the guard then stopped to level his eyes with Lot's, "How did you know that she's busy when you're here with me all this time? Huh?!" Leorio's face distorted to match the expression of a street thug threatening his victim to hand over his money.

Lot was unfazed by Leorio's antics but thought that that expression made the Hunter uglier than he already is. "I just know" he answered.

An annoyed vein popped on Leorio's forehead upon hearing the bald guard's answer. He really wanted to punch the guy, he's already contemplating if he'll use his own fist or emit aura in the form of fist to hit the guy but ultimately decided against it as it will be just a waste of his time and energy. He plopped himself in the sofa nearby, he's already tired of walking around, he covered his eyes with his forearm as he audibly sighed. Where the hell did those kids gone off to?! He got to find them but first he has to find a way to ditch the annoying, shiny head guard.

"Leorio-dono," he heard the guard call to him after a minute. "Would you like to play cards to pass a minute? It's boring waiting around like this." Lot has a sly smile drawn on his face while holding up a deck of playing cards. Leorio had a bad feeling about this.

"What game?"

"Strip poker."

"What?!" Leorio bolted up from the sofa and immediately ran towards the corner of the room, the one nearest to the door with his hands raised up protectively on his chest. Now he knows why he had a bad feeling about this. The guy is a freaking gay!

Lot chuckled albeit his face remained emotionless. "There's no reason for you to worry. Like any other male species I'm quite fond of breasts and woman and I assure you that I never fascinate about other guy's junk. Let's just say that this game's objective is to prevent you from stepping out of this room."

A smirk appeared on Leorio's visage. The guy had talked and now he's sure that for some reason the guard was preventing him from making contact with his lady boss. But he's still uncomfortable of the fact that of all card games available, the bald guard had to pick that. If his playmate have been a woman with curves to die for, Leorio is more than willing to play the game. He might even resort to cheating just to win the game but no! He had to play with another guy! He just prayed that Lot is as straight as he claims to be.

"Of course, whoever loses will get a penalty aside from being stripped with his clothes" Lot said again.

"And what kind of penalty is that?" Leorio gingerly asked, still traumatized by the bald man's game suggestion.

"Let's see . . . if I win you have to walk around the estate naked of course, until a maid sees you. When that happens you have to do a sexy dance in front of her." The sly smile on Lot's face seemed to grow wider much to Leorio's disgust.

"What if I win?"

The bald guard paused for a moment before answering. "If you win, I'll take you to Lady Kirara, naked of course and I'll also do a little sexy dance in her presence."

"Deal!" Leorio instantly replied. He might be uncomfortable to the probability of showing his thing to another guy (who is possibly a gay for that matter!) but he has to know what had happened to his friends and he had to know it quickly.

 

GON could smell the telltale scent of dirt, humid and mold lingering in the air. He could also smell the familiar scent of Killua and the sickening coppery scent of blood. Killua? Blood? Immediately Gon's eyes snapped open. At first he could see nothing but darkness until his eyes adjusted to the lack of light and were able to make out the silhouette of his best friend in front of him. Just like him the silver-haired Hunter was kneeling on the hard floor with his hands and feet bound to the wall by chains.

"Killua?" Gon asked softly.

Sound of chains clicking was heard when Killua lifted his head to look at the one who called him. "Gon! So you're awake!"

Gon smiled reassuringly to his friend. "Where are we?"

Killua sighed. "I don't know but I think we're in the cellar though I can't be sure," the silver haired boy looked around as if assessing the surroundings, "it's too dark in here to really point out anything."

Gon nodded even though he's doubtful that Killua noticed it. The dark haired boy mimicked his friend and look around the dark premises of their prison while remembering how they ended up being locked up here in the first place.

 

HE remembered being in a room full of incubator-like tanks containing Kurta's scarlet eyes and seeing Kirara adding a new set of eyes to her collection. The blonde girl's eyes then changed colors from brown to scarlet, much like the Kurta's, while caressing a tank tag with Kurapika's name etched on it. Killua didn't waste any time and swiftly fished out his cellphone from his pocket to contact their Kurta friend. In haste, after the former assassin successfully dialed Kurapika's number, he hit his elbow hard on the tank where they were hiding, dropping the gadget in the process. The impact effectively broke the cellphone to pieces and made noises that surely exposed their location.

The duo of young Hunters tried to run away before Mikhael could get close to them but fire conjured in front of them, stopping them from getting away. In no time Gon and Killua were surrounded by the fire. Unfortunately for Killua, the fire had melted his cellphone.

"Gon, Killua, what are you doing here?" Kirara asked while walking towards them. She was smiling but they could clearly see the deadly promises her blood-red eyes were reflecting.

The duo didn't respond and instead readied themselves for a fight. As their attention were drawn to Kirara, who continued to walk towards them in slow pace with her menacing red eyes boring holes to them, they didn't notice Mikhael slipped behind their backs. Kirara kept on approaching them, the fire moving away to make way for her and unlike earlier this morning, the girl's aura felt dangerous.

Gon bended his knees, his right fist above his left palm and was about to chant the catchphrase he usually say whenever he uses his Jajanken technique when he felt a hand on his shoulder which he realized was Mikhael's hand. The concentrated aura on his fist dissipates in an instant. He then tried to use a Nen technique called Ken --- it is a technique where one envelops his body with aura for defense. To Gon's surprise, however, he wasn't able to use the technique because he wasn't able to summon his aura. It was like when he had lost to Knuckle and wasn't able to summon his aura and use Nen for 30 days as penalty. The next thing he knew, he felt a slight sting on his nape and then the world spun around him until he lost consciousness.

 

"THOSE two. . ." Killua started making Gon stop from his reverie, "are really bad news" he finished though he was more like talking to himself than to Gon. He then looked at the direction where he believed Gon was chained. "Whatever happens, we must not let them know, especially that Kirara girl, that Kurapika is alive. Who knows what that freaky girl's gonna do when that happens."

Determination graced Gon's features as he nodded his approval. "For now we must find a way to escape here. We should warn Leorio about them too. I wonder what he is doing now."

Gon contracted his muscles in his wrist then tugged hard at the chains that bound him but the chains were sturdy and didn't budge. By the sound of chains clicking, the raven-haired concluded that his friend was also trying to get free from his restraints. After a minute of contracting and tugging in vain, an idea entered Killua's mind.

"Gon! Put some aura on your wrist. The chains might fall apart that way."

"Go ahead and try but I tell you, that would be just a waste of time" they heard the voice that no doubt belonged to Kirara.

Light slowly filtered the dark room and soon Kirara and Mikhael join them. While the guard was holding the torch that lighted the room, Kirara was eyeing them with her brown orbs. Now that the girl's irises were back to its normal color, she looked harmless and someone who can't even kill a fly.

While the blonde girl was observing them, thus earning glares from them, Killua discretely tried to channel his aura to the chain but just like what Kirara had said, it was just a waste of time. It's not because the chains was so strong that the amount of aura he had channeled into it was not enough to destroy it but because in the first place, he wasn't able to summon any aura at all. It was just like earlier before the mistress and guard duo were able to apprehend him.

 

SOON after Gon lost consciousness, Killua felt something stung his arm and when he looked, he saw needles pierced on his skin. He suspected that the needles were poisoned but being born in a family of assassins and was trained to become one, he wasn't affected by the poison much to his advantage. He pulled the needles out of his arm then lunged towards Mikhael to stab him with his sharp nails. The opponent managed to move out of the way before the silver-haired boy could pierce his deadly nails on his chest and pull out Mikhael's heart out of his body. Though the attack failed, Killua grabbed the chance to pick Gon's limp body and jumped high enough to avoid the flames from reaching them then landed on the part of the room where there's no fire to run towards the exit. The flames chased him and it was not long before it was able to catch up with him and trapped him again.

"Shit!" Killua cursed under his breath. He turned around to avoid the flames but was caught off guard when he saw Mikhael's face inches away from his. The guard's fist was above the air, ready to punch and Killua had no other choice but to lift his arms, enhanced with Ken in defense, dropping Gon on the hard floor with a thud. The anticipated punch didn't came flying his way but the guard grabbed his wrists with one hand instead and Killua could feel his aura thinning until it disappeared completely.

"What the?" Killua tried to pull away but Mikhael was strong enough to hold him in place. Mikhael's free hand then connected to the former assassin's nape and with a strong chop he knocked the senses out of Killua.

 

"MIKHAEL'S Nen enables him to force anyone whom he touches to enter Zetsu. As for inanimate things, he channels his aura to convert them into tools that makes anyone in contact with them unable to use Nen, just like the chains that binds you" Kirara said answering Gon and Killua's silent question. Apparently Gon also tried channeling his aura on the chain but failed.

This little information sharing earned the blonde even harder glares from the two young Hunters.

Mikhael moved past his mistress towards Gon's direction, holding a key on his right hand. He freed the raven-haired Hunter from the metal restraints only to be replaced by another metal restraint, a handcuff, with his hands on his back. He also did the same to Killua. While they're no longer attached to the wall and could escape if they wanted to, Gon and Killua didn't attempt to do so as they weren't able to use Nen because of the handcuffs. They may be able to pass right through Kirara and Mikhael but how about the other guards stationed in the mansion? The odds really aren't in their favor and they can't rely on luck for that matter.

The dark-haired guard roughly pushed the two Hunters forward, silently commanding them to move. They begrudgingly obliged and walked silently with Kirara leading the way and Mikhael at the back keeping an eye on them.

"Why are you doing this?" Gon asked suddenly out of the blue.

"What do you mean by that?" Kirara questioned back at Gon with her head tilted to the side innocently. Killua inwardly snorted at the irony of it. "Oh! I just wanted to talk to you guys about that secret of mine" she continued with an obvious stress on the word 'secret'.

"If you're gonna talk to us about keeping or helping you with your sick fascination on bloody eyes, you better think again." Mikhael twisted Killua's arm hard, to point out his displeasure about him talking rudely to Kirara which the silver-haired deliberately ignored, though it hurts. "Besides if you don't want us to blabber your secret out, it's easier to kill us off. A dead man tells no tale, right?"

Kirara suddenly came to a halt, Gon almost bumped on her back. She turned to Killua with a hurt look on her face. "Do I really look that evil to you now? Just so you know I'm not the type of person who would conveniently forget about her rescuers just because they happened to discover my 'sick fascination on bloody eyes', as you quoted it Killua."

Killua twitched inwardly. By the tone of her voice, it's obvious that she had taken his words badly and it hurt her but he knew better. He wasn't going to fall for any of her facade this time though he's a little worried. He was never good at handling upset girls, or girls in general.

"I'm not asking that" Gon said firmly with his eyes burning holes on the blonde girl. His three companions looked at his puzzled. "What I'm asking is why you are collecting Kurta's eyes. I think you're aware that the tribe was massacred just to obtain their unique eyes. Don't you feel anything for those lives that were taken ---"

"I mourn for them!" Kirara said hotly cutting whatever Gon was about to say. Her brown eyes were scarlet again and were shiny as tears were threatening to escape from them. The changing colors of irises confirm that she's really a Kurta but that didn't change Gon and Killua's decision of not telling her about Kurapika nonetheless, the girl is still a nutcase for them. Moreover, as soon as her eyes turned bloody-red, fire appeared out of nowhere and slowly crawled towards their direction.

"Lady Kirara!" Mikhael shouted alarmingly as the fire was also heading towards him. The blonde was surprised, as if she hadn't realized what she have done and muttered sorry hastily. She took deep breaths to calm herself down. When the redness of her eyes disappeared, the fire vanished with it. The two Hunters looked at each other. This is going to be dramatic, they're sure about it.

 

"KURAPIKA, where are you going?" Basho asked the Blacklist Hunter when he noticed him about to exit the meeting room as soon as Melody and Akito returned from their shopping-buddy assignment and joined them in the said room. It's already late at night making him wonder where Kurapika could be heading to at this hour.

"I'll just take care of some personal business. I might be back in the morning" Kurapika answered without looking at his comrade. "Basho, I'll leave you in-charge. Make sure nothing happens to the Boss."

Before Basho could respond, Kurapika's already out of the room. The muscular guy heaved a sigh. Here we go again, he mused to himself.

"Is Kurapika-san always like that?" Akito asked. "Leaving without much to say? That's cold, don't you think? And what's this 'personal business' thing anyway?"

"And he's quite different today. He seems like, hmm, how should I put this?" Jadeite clicked his thumb and middle finger together several times in attempts to find the right word.

"Detached" Regulus said in a bored tone.

"Yes! That's it! Detached!" Jadeite beamed at Regulus as if he had answered the most difficult question. "Kurapika-san seems detached today. Why is that?"

Basho just shrugged his shoulders as an answer. Even after years of working together, Kurapika still remains a stranger to him. Not that he really made an effort to know him better, but still, he doesn't know anything about him except his name and how formidable he is as a Hunter. He doesn't know what runs inside that intelligent mind of his making him quite awkward to work with. Whenever the blonde Hunter goes out to take care of his personal business, the pompadour-donning Hunter doesn't have any idea where the hell he goes to and when he plans to come back. Kurapika is so distant that he refuses to talk unless necessary. Basho has a suspicion that Kurapika is involved in something dangerous, though he doesn't harbor any injuries that can back-up his suspicion.

Melody, on the other hand, also has no means of knowing as to where the Kurta is heading but has an idea as to why he's going out this late at night. Kurapika is going to retrieve another pair of his clan's scarlet eyes from some body part collector. She doesn't consider whatever Kurapika is doing as stealing as she believes that the eyes belongs to him in the first place. But the Music Hunter still have to get use to Kurapika's remorseful and longing heartbeat whenever he leaves for the scarlet eyes.

 

HIGH class layer of security, that's what Kurapika thought he had to breach before he can get his hands on the pair of scarlet eyes the mansion is housing when he learned about it this afternoon from a very reliable source. Much to his disappointment and relief however, the guards patrolling didn't even put up much of a fight. Not less than 10 minutes after his arrival, he had already put 30 guards to unscheduled sleep with just one swoosh of his chain and now he was heading to the room where the scarlet eyes were supposed to be kept. When he arrived at the said room, he wasn't surprised to see another batch of armed guards waiting for him.

"Heh! How dare you trespass at my property! Guys like you don't know your place, do you?" A fat old man around late 50's and ugly beyond description stepped forward from the hoard of black-suit guards. He supposed the old man is the mansion's owner. Kurapika purposely forgot his name as he is not generous enough to spare a space on his mind for some bastard's name.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" The old man taunted when Kurapika didn't respond in any sort. "You really should have said your last words since you will meet your end here. Kill him!" At the wave of his hand, the guards pulled the trigger of their guns, trapping Kurapika in a rain of bullets.

Kurapika spread his right hand in front of him allowing the Dowsing Chain, the ball and chain attached to his ring finger to fall down. Before the first bullet could come in contact with him, the Blacklist Hunter whip the chain in front of him, trapping the bullet in one of the chain's rings. He repeatedly whip the chain in front of him until all of his chain’s rings has a bullet caught in between them. He then used the same chain to throw back the bullets to its owners. Kurapika succeeded on defeating his enemies with their own weapon but some bullets managed to pass his defense injuring him in the process. He used his Holy Chain, the cross-shaped chain attached to his thumb to heal himself and in a matter of seconds his wounds were gone leaving no scars.

The fat old man, seeing that his men were taken down by only one intruder, got down to his knees and shamelessly beg for mercy.

"Please, please don't kill me. I'll give you anything you want, money, property, anything, you name it, just don't kill me." The old man is already heavily weeping at this point that he didn't notice his snot flowing from his nose.

"Where's the scarlet eyes?"

"Huh?" The old man answered intelligently.

"Where's the scarlet eyes?" Kurapika repeated with venom laced on his voice making the old fart cower even lower.

"I-It's no longer here."

The Kurta Hunter squinted his eyes in disbelief at what the old man had just said. "What do you mean no longer here?"

"Two days ago someone broke-in in the mansion and stole the scarlet eyes."

Again using the Dowsing Chain, Kurapika determine if the old fart is lying. When he's certain that he's not, he roughly grabbed the latter's collar to pull him closer. "Who stole the eyes?"

"I-I don't know" the old man stuttered in fear when he saw the rage in Kurapika's eyes. "All I know is that she's a girl and has blonde hair just like you."

The blonde Kurta haphazardly threw the old man on the floor who immediately crawled to a safe distance away from him as soon as he felt the hard concrete. Kurapika then remembered that one incident when he raided a collector to retrieve his supposed third pair of Kurta eyes. That time he was also beaten to it by some thief who happened to be a day earlier than him. Now that he think about it, the thief was also a blonde girl. Could it be that the thief then and the thief now is the same? If yes, he has to stop her no matter what and get back the pairs of eyes that she had stolen.


	7. Dream x And x Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I based some of the dialogue from the scanlations available in Mangafox. Hope you like this chappy! ^_^

TALL, ancient trees standing proudly as they protect the small village inhabited by the infamous Kurta clan, giggles were heard as yellow and brown blurs came rushing, passing by the adults who were busy digging yams and other root crops out of the soil. The black-haired boy suddenly tripped on his own foot and fall face-flat to the ground. His blonde friend immediately came to his rescue and helped him regain his footing.

"Kurapika, Pairo, you two be careful now" Kurapika's mother knelt in front of the two boys and helped his son dust of the dirt from Pairo's clothes. "You're allowed to play but don't make any trouble. We're so busy today we can't afford to baby-sit you two."

The two boys answered "yes" in chorus, though there's a hint of annoyance of being treated as a small kid in Kurapika's voice. He thinks that people ought to stop treating him as a child as he had already turned eleven last month.

"So Pairo, what should we do now to pass time?" 

Pairo looked at the adults still busy harvesting, squinting his eyes to get a better look on the blurry image ahead of him. "I think we better hang out in our secret base today. It's harvest time and we don't really want to be in their way."

Kurapika nodded his head in agreement. As they were about to enter the dense forest, the blonde suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"What's the matter?"

"Aren't we going to invite Akayuki to play? She haven't got the chance to visit our secret base, have she?"

The auburn-haired boy shook his head. "I went to her house earlier but Auntie said she can't play because she's sick again."

Kurapika frowned. The Kurta is a small clan and due to its size, there are only a handful of youngsters in its midst. Only Pairo and his cousin Akayuki were the kids close to his age. Despite being a girl, Akayuki is enjoyable to play with as she acts more like a boy than her gender but she's so sickly that she spends most of her time lying in bed instead of running around and playing with them.

"Too bad. . ." the blonde kid muttered. "Oh well, there's always a next time."

 

THEY were no longer following a path, not even a game trail but Kurapika and Pairo were not afraid as they were confident that they won't get lost at the forest they grew up with. Besides they were heading to their secret base, a spacious cave that they accidentally discovered during one of their expeditions. A pained moan reached their ears when their cave came into their field of vision. They turned around until they found the source of the sound.

An unfamiliar girl was lying under a large tree, barely conscious with her body covered with cuts and bruises and wearing an odd yet slightly tattered clothing. They were always reminded by their parents and the elders that they should run and hide if ever they encounter an outsider in the forest but the boys can't leave the girl and abandon her. The girl has an injured leg and seriously needed help.

"Are you okay?" Kurapika gingerly ask.

The girl lifted her head slightly, eyes unfocused. She opened and closeed her mouth a few times before she found her voice, which was rather hoarse and said something incoherent for the Kurta kids' ears.

"What?" Kurapika turned to Pairo, confused. "What is she saying?"

"I don't know, it's outsider language."

The girl tried to say something again though the two kids do not have any slightest idea as to what she was saying. She moved, took a hold of the water container lying next to her and started talking again while pointing a quivering finger on the container.

"Does she want to drink something?"

"I'll go get water from the river!" Kurapika grabbed the container and dashed toward the nearest river to fetch water.

When Kurapika returned, the girl instantly chugged the water to the last drop. She said something again, probably a thank you, before she discarded the water container in favor of her backpack. She pulled out a rather thick book and handed it to them. The two boys sweat dropped while exchanging cautious glances.

"What . . . is she giving it to us?"

"But if we take it, it'll be obvious we spoke with an outsider."

Though she cannot understand a word they were saying, the girl could sense that her saviors were hesitant in accepting her token of gratitude. She tried to change the topic of the conversation, if she could really consider their exchange as conversing, when she moved and waved her hands imitating the flow of water. She was asking where she could find the river but the clueless kids thought that her action was some kind of weird dancing as they tilted their heads in confusion. Frustrated, Kurapika stood up then started running in the direction of the village.

"Kurapika?"

"I'll go get Dad's dictionary!"

"Eh?!" Pairo stood up to run after his friend but his weak legs won't allow it. Instead he shouted a warning. "It's the underground prison if we get found out!" Whether Kurapika deliberately ignored him or just wasn't able to hear him, he didn't know. All he knows is that this meeting will make a great impact on their lives.

 

SCREAM escaped from his mouth upon arriving at the village. Everyone was lying on the ground, including his parents, dead. Their eyes were missing and blood were oozing out from their empty eye sockets. A gigantic spider came out of nowhere, its 12 legs adored with scarlet eyes. Slowly, the spider crept towards his direction making Kurapika dash out in fright. He accidentally bumped on to someone, his butt hitting the ground hard.

"Kurapika." It was Pairo's voice.

"Pairo, we gotta run! There---" another scream escaped his mouth. Like the others, Pairo's eyes were also gauged out from their sockets and was crying blood. The giant spider was now looming down on them.

"Kurapika." Pairo's voice was desperate, in pain and cold. "Avenge us." And then the brown-haired Kurta was impaled by one of the spider's legs in front of his friend as a familiar rattle of chains reached his ears.

 

THE sun was streaming through the chink of the drapes when Kurapika woke up with a start the next morning. He face-palmed. That nightmare again, he groaned to himself. After meeting Sheila and learning many things about the outside world through her, he never thought that gaining access to the outside world was his ticket of survival from the spider's attack.

He turned his head on the window. He could see that it was a fine morning but the Kurta survivor still wanted to get some more deserved sleep. It was three in the morning when he got back to the hotel and was up till 4:00 a.m. thinking about the mysterious girl who stole his people's eyes.

Who could be this girl and what could be her objective for stealing the scarlet eyes?

Kurapika inwardly scoffed. Of course, does he really have to ask? Just like the hateful Phantom Troupe and those sick bastards who call themselves collectors, the girl must have taken a fascination on the eyes, considered as one of the world's top seven most beautiful things that exists and thought that owning one would bring thrill to their dull, rotting lives. Or maybe, she stole the eyes for more profitable purposes.

He sighed again as he eyed the white ceiling of his room. Usually Kurapika is the type who doesn't easily judge others especially those whom he's still yet to meet but that virtue of his is immediately thrown out of the window when the scarlet eyes were added to the equation.

He really is having a hard time rolling out of bed as it is really true that aside from nighttime, gravity's pull towards the bed is also stronger in the morning but Kurapika didn't give in to the temptation. He rolled out of bed, took a quick, refreshing shower then head downstairs to grab breakfast and start another busy day. He is a professional Hunter and as such, he won't let his personal matters affect his efficiency at work.

"Good morning, Kurapika."

The Kurta lifted his head from his coffee when he heard the voice greet him. It was Melody, standing next to him holding a tray containing her breakfast --- a plate of pancakes and a cup of tea to go with it. 

"Good morning" he greeted back.

"Do you mind if I join you?"

Kurapika smiled warmly at her before he pointed at the empty chair in front of him. Melody gratefully took the offered seat. As the pair silently munched on their food, Melody can't help but notice the pattern of Kurapika's heartbeat. He may have given her a warm smile earlier but inside, his heart is far from being warm. His heartbeat is steady but its lapse is 2 milliseconds longer compared to a normal heartbeat. To put it in simple words, something's bothering her comrade's mind.

"What is it? If you want, we can talk about it" she said in a soft soothing voice that didn't really disturb the silence between them.

Kurapika looked intently at the stocky woman calmly eating across him before taking another sip of his coffee. He may be able to leave out most of the details but he can never keep a secret from the Music Hunter. She is aware of this fact but she never abused her ability and instead, she patiently waited for him to open up to her willingly. From time to time Melody still worms out things from him but only does so when she saw it necessary, like today. Maybe it's the reason why he trusted the small but big-hearted woman.

"Is it about the scarlet eyes? Or is it something else?" Her tone is curious but with a hint of patience.

"Both."

Melody lookeed at Kurapika with a curious expression.

"There's someone stealing scarlet eyes aside from me" Kurapika said while staring at his coffee as if it has suddenly grown flowers.

"Someone's stealing the scarlet eyes. . . ." Melody repeated, not really surprised at the Kurta's revelation. It is not really surprising that there are people who wanted to get their hands on the fabled Kurta eyes but she doesn't have the heart to say it out loud. Kurapika tends to be extra sensitive about this topic.

"Do you have any hint on the robber's identity?" As soon as she finished wording her question, Kurapika's heartbeat played the melody of rage. The rage she picked up from his heartbeat is not as intense whenever the Phantom Troupe is mentioned but it was still rage nonetheless.

Kurapika shook his head negatively. "I still have to investigate about it. For now all I know is that the robber is a she and has blonde hair.

Melody nodded as she took a sip of her tea. So it's a girl problem, she tried to make a joke out of the predicament in her head. The Music Hunter can just hope that the two will never cross paths or else blood will surely spill. Or better yet, the female robber decides to stop stealing the eyes before Kurapika caught her. Ah such difficulties Kurapika has to suffer for the scarlet eyes. . . .

Silence stretched around them as they continued eating their breakfast. A small frown appeared on Melody's visage as she contemplated on what she must do. She knew she has to tell Kurapika about another information regarding the Kurta eyes but she is somewhat hesitating after hearing what's troubling him. She doesn't know what to expect from him especially now that he has another Kurta eyes matter occupying his mind. Should she tell him now or later?

"What is it?"

Melody snapped from her pondering and blinked a few time. "Pardon?"

"What is it? I know you have something to tell me" Kurapika said repeating the words she had asked him earlier.

A surprise turned amused smile curved on Melody's lips. Leave it to Kurapika to be very perspective about other people's needs despite being plagued by his own problems.

"There's a pair of scarlet eyes here in Glavessa City" she breathed out after another second of pondering.

"I know." He took a deep breath. "Last night I went to retrieve it but it was already stolen from the old fart three days ago, by the girl" he added bitterly.

The stocky woman shook her head. Putting down her table utensils as she was already done eating, she pushed her plate aside to look intently at Kurapika contact-tinted eyes. "I believe I'm talking about another pair of eyes."

Albeit poker-faced, his heart stopped for a second then his heartbeat suddenly went ballistic which Melody didn't miss. "Another pair?"

She nodded. "I heard it from Neon-sama. Apparently, Lady Fortuna organized the party to show off her latest addition to her collection to her fellow collectors, a pair of Kurta eyes. I don't know much of the details but the Boss said that Lady Fortuna claimed that the Kurta eyes in her possession is unique compared to others."

Melody's last words unfortunately didn't register on Kurapika's mind. His brain froze at the mention of 'party' and 'Kurta eyes' in the same sentence. He might have failed last night but on tomorrow’s party, he'll make sure that he'll get the eyes no matter what.

Around that time Akito, Jadeite and Regulus decided to go downstairs to have their breakfast but changed their minds as soon as they saw Kurapika. His expression is dead serious, the type that gives you chills when you see one. As a matter of fact, the newbies can already feel the chill run down their spines that they immediately scrambled out of the scene. It's not that they fear their head bodyguard, they're not blind not to see that the blonde was being patient and considerate towards them from time to time but after witnessing him loss his cool once is enough to scare the newbies out of their wits. Besides it seems that Kurapika and Melody were talking about something important that they don't want to disturb the two. They're not exactly quiet during mealtime.

Melody decided to break the second wave of silence that encased her and Kurapika. "Speaking of party, I have already found the perfect dress for you," she smiled, mentally thankful that they have something to talk about aside from scarlet eyes.

Kurapika was caught off-guard by the sudden change of topic but nevertheless entertained it. "Oh, really?"

Her smile had a hint of naughtiness in it. "Would you like to try it on now?"

 

AROUND noon at the enormous yet elegantly decorated dining room of Ashenbert estate, everyone in the said room were enjoying the silence that hung in the air. Only the clatter made by silver and porcelain hitting each other can be heard as they savor the delectable feast prepared for them by the cooks employed at Kirara's household. Gon and Killua, despite the fact that they have discovered their host's secret, being captured but then released after spending a day locked up in the cellar were stuffing their cheeks like squirrels without having fear that their two-faced host would attempt to poison them. Kirara, on the other hand, were only eating a little as she and her mother had already eaten lunch earlier due to her mother's medication and only joined Gon's group at the table out of courtesy. The bodyguards Mikhael and Lot were also present in the room though they're not eating and instead acting as Kirara's butlers.

Well everyone were enjoying except for one.

"Hey." Leorio started, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. They looked at Leorio with curious eyes all the while pointedly ignoring the annoyed vein popping out from his forehead and how white his knuckles were from clenching his dining utensils too tightly.

"Why the hell are you eating too far away from me?!" Leorio then pounded his fists on the table out of irritation making the food jump a little from the porcelain plates. Apparently, the Hunter/aspiring doctor was eating alone at the end of the 10 meter long cherry wood dining table while the others were positioned on the other end. The group pointedly averted their eyes from the fuming Leorio making the already upset Hunter even more upset.

"Why the hell are you so close to me?!" Leorio then snapped at Lot who were unfortunately standing a few feet behind him when his question was left unanswered. "Why don't you go there and guard your mistress instead?!"

"With Mikhael-san at Lady Kirara's side, I don't need to worry about her safety as he's far more capable than I am." Lot said in an even tone, unfazed by the fury directed at him by a rather seething Hunter. Gon and Killua, already having gotten a taste of how capable Mikhael could be, agreed to what the other guard had said about the other one inside their heads. "Besides, it is milady's wish that I keep you company as long as you're staying under her roof, Leorio-dono."

Unable to believe to anything that Lot said, Leorio whipped his head around to throw an accusing look which was interpreted by Kirara as a questioning one. The only female in the room dons a cute blush as she desperately avoided meeting his eyes.

"Well. . .I thought that after what happened last night you two wanted to get to know each other. . . ." The lastwords trailed off to a whisper but still loud enough to be clearly heard by Leorio's ears. Those ears of him turned to a bright color of scarlet; he unconsciously turned to look at the guard behind him. Albeit poker-faced, Lot give him a wink making his skin crawl out and the fine hairs at the back of his neck stand on their ends.

 

LAST night, after the 'heart-to-heart' talk between Gon, Killua and Kirara with Mikhael scowling during the whole ordeal, the two young Hunters went straight to their room still escorted by the mistress-bodyguard duo. As the distance between them and the room shortened, they heard shouts and noises from the other side of the door and by instinct pushed the contraption open to see what the commotion was all about. To their surprise (pity their poor eyes), the quartet saw Leorio splayed on the floor on his stomach. His clothes were scattered everywhere, his hands clutching the only clothing left attached on his body in place, which is his boxers, as it was violently pulled by Lot who was also stripped down to his boxers and his body hovering the struggling Hunter. Not known to their knowledge, the Hunter had lost the deciding match of their game but was still hesitant on stripping to his birthsuit in front of a possibly gay bodyguard. The bodyguard, on the other hand, had already lost his patience so he decided to put the matter on his own hands which eventually led them to the compromising position they were in.

Kirara squeaked and instantly threw her hands on her eyes, fidgeting and blushing. When she decided to go around stealing Kurta eyes, she hardened herself and prepared herself for the worst, but she had not prepared herself to this kind of situation. Her heart and her mind were not prepared to venture this other side of reality especially if it involves her bodyguard and one of her guest. The males except Mikhael, however, were fighting back the barf that was threatening to make an exit right on the spot. Mikhael was glaring at Lot and his face is distorted in an unreadable expession.

 

"DON'T worry Leorio. Whatever you are, even if you swing the other way, we will still be your friends" Gon said in hopes of reassuring his friend, unaware of the knowing smirk thrown by Killua at Leorio on his back. Instead of being reassured, his friends' antics only made his blood boil like that of a magma.

"I TOLD YOU IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" To his utter annoyance, he only got a nod which can only be translated as dismissive understanding from the two.

Mikhael cleared his throat loudly effectively stopping another argument that was about to erupt. He pulled out a pocket watch form his vest pocket before clearing his throat again. "Milady, it's time."

Kirara put her utensils down then delicately wiped her mouth with a table napkin. Her guests mirrored her serious expression, their initial topic of conversation already forgotten. The two bodyguards who were currently acting as butlers opened the dining room and out went the company.

As they walked towards wherever Kirara was leading them, Gon, Killua and Leorio exchanged anxious glances. The older Hunter already had a good grasp of the situation as Gon and Killua explained it to him after the 'incident'. He is doubtful if they should really go through with Kirara's plan especially now that he's aware of what she really was. Despite of his doubt he trusted Gon and Killua's judgment and can only hope that everything will go according to plan.


	8. It's x Party x Tonight

The moon had just appeared and the stars were just starting to glitter the dark night sky but Lady Fortuna's wide courtyard was brightly lighted with different neon colors and dotted with so many luxury cars of various brands, sizes and hues as her guest continued to appear for the grand party she had organized. Most of the guest arrived on limousines while the others took the event as a perfect opportunity to brag and show-off their obviously pricey vintage cars. Some have the galls to arrive on carriage drawn by a pair of handsome white stallions as they saw it fit for 'princesses' such as themselves.

The mistress of the party, Lady Fortuna, was peeking at the window of her study, an accomplished smile etched on her face as she watched her beautifully dressed guests flood her courtyard, foyer and great hall. She herself was clad in rich purple silk long gown that accentuated her luscious curves and her attractive face was dusted with light make-up to hide the wrinkles she acquired in almost 50 years of existence. Her ensemble was completed with her fiery red hair pulled up in an elegant bun. Many men would have vied for her hand if not for her sexual preference. Lady Fortuna prefers the 'companionship' of the same sex and shuns anyone who belongs to the opposite sex. Many rumors have circulated regarding the reason as to what have started this sexual discrimination but no one was able to confirm which among them was the truth and which is fib; but one thing is for sure, any male who wishes to enter beyond her door must endure cross-dressing (so long as it is convincing) or else they can only go as far as the courtyard.

Lady Fortuna's smile widened when her eyes caught the familiar golden hair of one of her favorite girls. Kirara left her hair unstyled but were curled at the ends, perfectly framing her face. She was donning a red and black dress. The black ruffled Bateau neckline was curving slightly downward below the collarbone from shoulder to shoulder and her neck was adorned by a black ruffled chocker with a small ruby in the middle, making the exposed skin whiter due to the dark accent. The sleeves were styled in Leg of Mutton; the full and rounded part of the sleeves was red and runs from her shoulder to just above the elbow, tapering the black fitted sleeve from the forearm to the wrist, her pulse covered in black ruffles. The dress ruffled hemline falls several inches below the knees and the red skirt was cut in the middle to reveal the black ruffled fabric underneath. Her feet was covered by soft, white leather boots with laces that was tied crisscross. Kirara felt a pair of eyes watching her and with a quick turn of her head she saw Lady Fortuna smiling upon her by the window which she believed was the older woman's study. The younger woman gave the older woman a pretend pleasant smile before proceeding to the door. She really hated that woman.

Kirara went inside the mansion alone. Her bodyguards were not allowed inside as they were male and didn't even bothered cross-dressing. But this doesn't mean that she was left unguarded nor doesn't have any connivances inside. As she glides around the great hall pointedly ignoring the other guests, two uniformed maids approache her --- a silver haired one and a raven haired one --- and led her to her table and served her drinks. The golden haired guest gave the two maids a polite smile as thanks but her eyes were knowing and twinkling with mischief. The silver haired scowled at her while the other gave her a tiny smile before bowing and left her alone. Kirara can't help the small giggle that escaped her lips as she watch the retreating backs of the two maids.

 

"I HATE HER! That damn girl is really irritating!" Killua muttered between gritted teeth as he (or is it appropriate to use 'she' in their current state of dress) and Gon were walking away from Kirara whom he could feel her eyes trailing them. They blended in the crowds before they slip out of the great hall towards the kitchen. He was stomping, his feet caught the hem of the long skirt of his maid uniform making him trip several times now. Gon didn't really help Killua's mood when he let out a carefree chuckle. 

"Well, despite your hatred you still decided to help Kirara-san."

Killua glare at Gon. "Just to be clear, I don't want anything to do with that lunatic girl. I just agreed to be part of this crazy plan mainly because of you," Gon grinned as he remembered how they've quarreled about Kirara's proposition before the silver-haired finally give in. "And Kurapika." Killua said as an afterthought.

A knowing smile crossed Gon's lips. Even though Killua looked annoyed and nagged about everything, he knew the former assassin is doing his best for his friends. He is just embarrassed to show it.

Again Killua tripped on his skirt and fell face flat on the floor. That does it. Gon scooted down to help him but Killua sprung himself first and shouted his frustration in a deep and very manly voice before he could stop himself. In a flash, Gon's hands clamped his mouth and looked cautiously around as their En's range is relatively small. Good thing the hallways were desserted aside from them. They just hoped that nobody heard Killua's frustrated shout.

Killua fisted his skirt and poised to rip it in small pieces but controlled himself at the last minute. "If I knew that this thing," he looked grimly at the fabric of his skirt that covered his legs until his ankles, "would be in the equation, I would never have agreed to be part of this little burglar team." Man he was never pissed off like this before, not even when he wasn't able to get the ball from the late Hunter Association Chairman, Netero, during the ball game they've played at some point in his first Hunter Examination. Good thing he's no longer bloodthirsty as before he met Gon and the others or else the blonde girl would have already met her creator the moment he laid his eyes on her.

The raven-haired Hunter just reciprocated his friend's whining with an uneasy laugh. Well he can't really blame Killua for all his whining, after all they were forced to wear a long, black uniform with a white frilly apron tied around the waist instead of their usual get-up that were supposed to be worn by boys like them. To add insult to the injury, their faces were dusted with make-up, courtesy of Kirara, giving the illusion of the girls they're not really are. Their hairs were also fixed so that the frilly white headdress would fit their head; Killua's usual untamed white locks were ironed and being held down by a strong gel. When straight, his hair is quite long, it reaches down the neck. Gon's natural spiky dark locks were very unruly that Kirara and the stylists that handled him gave up on putting down his hair and instead had him wear a long wig with the same hue as his natural hair that touches the small of his back. To add touch to their 'womanly' beauty, they were also donning a pair of small pearl earrings.

It's embarrassing really, to have to put on this uniform but they don't have much of a choice. They decided to help Kirara steal the pair of scarlet eyes that is in the possession of Lady Fortuna and since the lady in question despises males, they have to impersonate to be able to infiltrate her mansion. After hearing what Kirara have to say after they were released from the cellar, Gon, being a good-natured boy that he is, immediately agreed to help the blonde girl when she had asked their assistance. The two still doubt her despite knowing that the girl was not lying to them; their sharp instinct told them that there's something more to the blonde's revelation and they intend to find out. Besides, as Killua had mentioned, they were not doing this for Kirara but instead for their friend Kurapika.

After dropping by the kitchen, Gon and Killua were shooed a moment later to continue serving the guests. They obeyed but they didn't go back to the great hall where they came from earlier but instead went to the direction opposite to it. Gon and Killua squeezed themselves in a small dark aisle until the footsteps which they were sure belonged to Lady Fortuna and her pair of lady-in-waiting silenced. Because they were hiding and peeking would reveal their location, the duo missed the package carried by the ladies.

Confident that no one was in the vicinity except them, the two slipped out from the alley then headed to the direction where the trio of girls came from. The hallway led them to the study, the only place Gon and Killua still hasn't raided yet since the infiltration and the place where they suspected the Kurta eyes were being kept. They had already gone to the Collection's Room, the room where all grotesque items being collected by the Fortuna was kept, but there was no trace of the legendary red eyes there.

Moving things there, inspecting every nook and cranny of the study they didn't find any sign of the red eyes. They even tried moving the books in the large bookshelf that ate up the space on the wall on the left side of the room in hopes of triggering a lock that would lead to some secret room but nothing of that sort happens. Fed up, Killua contacted Kirara through his earrings which is actually a communication device in disguise.

"Oi," he started which only make Kirara smile on the other line as he didn't try to hide his irritation. "There's nothing here."

"Nothing?" Kirara asked through her communication device attached to her jeweled chocker. "Contact Colbert and ask him what happened. Is the doll already in place?"

The silver-haired Hunter turned to Gon who was busy arranging a small black voodoo doll to be exact, about three inches big between a pen holder and a decorative cup. The doll has the word 'eye' written on one of its side and that side was positioned facing the entireness of the room. The raven-haired Hunter fumbled a little on his earring before speaking. "Colbert-san the doll's already in position."

At that moment, Colbert's Nen ability, 'Peek-a-Boo' was activated. He falls under the category of Specialist Nen User and his ability's function is like that of spy cameras allowing him to see things from different places or even from different people simultaneously in real time. There are three conditions to meet before his ability activates. One, the voodoo doll which acts as his eyes, should be placed on the location where he wants to spy. If the ability was to be used on a human, the doll must be attached to the human. Also, the doll's 'eye' side must be facing where it could see as much of the place as possible as it could only 'see' the things within its field of vision. The doll's use was not only limited as Colbert's eyes. Once it fulfilled its role, the doll will turn into a bomb that is powerful enough to blast a human into pieces leaving no evidence that can be used against them. Second, he must be within 50 meter radius to be able to receive images from his dolls. If he's not within 50 meter radius, the dolls would record everything they saw and once he's within the receiving radius, Colbert's dolls will flood his mind with the images they've recorded. He hates whenever this happens as this phenomenon always gives him a brain splitting headache that's why after every spying mission he would dispose the dolls by blasting it to ashes. Lastly, once positioned, the doll must not be moved from its place or it will automatically explode. The one who is allowed to touch and move the doll is Colbert only.

 

ON the courtyard, outside the mansion, two cars that belonged to Kirara were parked on the company of other guards and escorts who were not allowed to step into the mansion. Leorio and Lot were occupying one of the cars while the other one accommodated Mikhael and Colbert as they patiently waited for Kirara and the others' signal. Colbert's walkie-talkie blurted out a static before Gon's voice was heard.

"Colbert-san the doll's already in position."

Colbert took a deep breath as his eyes suddenly became blank, and entered a deep concentration phase to organize and analyze the numerous images his 'eyes' fed him. It took him 5 whole minutes before he responded.

"The eyes were already taken out from the study. Currently the target item is in the hands of one of Lady Fortuna's lady-in-waiting. They're heading to the direction towards the great hall." The image of the ladies with one of them holding a tube-like case pacing the hallways was playing clearly on his mind as if he was right there on the spot where the ladies were.

"Tch. So we missed it." Killua's voice said on the other line.

"Can't be helped. You missed your chance. Because of Lady Fortuna's eccentricity the only choice we have now is to steal the eyes right under the noses of the guests and Lady Fortuna." Mikhael is talking about how Lady Fortuna doesn't take any in-house maids, rather she had a dorm built for her employees a kilometer away from her mansion. The only people who can stay with her in the mansion at night were her two trusty lady-in-waiting and the female guards whom she hired. Since Gon and Killua merely managed to infiltrate the mansion as maids, they have to go back to the dorm once the party is over. They didn't have the choice but to come back to the mansion when everyone are settled in bed to rob since the security around the mansion is tight. Because of the party the security was a little lax but once the party ends, the security will go back to normal and it’s three times tighter than now. Kirara's team was experienced enough and not stupid to rob a house when they had limited information about its security since it lack consistency; the target is kinda paranoid to change her guards and security system every month. "Can you do it?" There was a hint of challenge and mock at Mikhael's voice. 

"Who do you think we are? Just because we're a novice in stealing doesn't mean we can't execute the plan properly. Gon and I are Professional Hunters, try remembering that." 

"Right." 

After Gon and Killua disconnected, Mikhael drove the car to their appointed position and left Leorio and Lot alone to watch the massive doors. Leorio was still uncomfortable around Lot after their little poker game and as silence stretched around them so did Leorio's discomfort.

"Ahhh. I envy those girls. I also want those kind of dresses for myself" Lot suddenly said in a disturbing falsetto voice that made Leorio tremble. He doesn't really know what to think about Lot's behavior. Most of the time he's so silent that Leorio can't read what was on the guard's mind but once in a blue moon, he acts really uncharacteristic of the indifferent guard he knew. Not to mention the possibility of out of norm sex preference.

Amused by Leorio's expression, he was smiling as he continued the one-sided conversation still using the falsetto voice. "I know you're quite disgusted by me but let me ease your mind by saying that biologically, I was a woman."

"Stop pulling my leg" Leorio said as he eyed the ridiculous guard from head to toe. What is this guard trying to do? It’s no doubt that Lot is every inch a man in biological concept. Besides, even if it was kind of traumatic to admit, Leorio had already seen him naked and even without his medical knowledge he can say that he is a dude.

Still smiling, Lot lean closer to Leorio. "I'm about to share one of my secrets. Promise me you won't tell, okay?" Lot winked at him that sent another wave of chill on the Hunter's spine. As he was too much engrossed with what the guard was saying Leorio missed the newly arrived guest and her lady escorts. Entering Lady Fortuna's door was a blue haired beauty accompanied by Melody. Also trailing after them is a blonde beauty whom he could have assessed as Kurapika's female version only if he had his eyes on the door.


	9. Eyes x And x Heartbeat

HE'S starting to regret his impulsive decision about attending Lady Fortuna's party as his boss' 'lady' escort out of irritation to his whining new subordinates. Kurapika is never the type who thinks that cross-dressing can degrade one's masculinity but the troubles accompanied by the said task can be really annoying. Currently his face feels heavy and kinda itchy with numerous cosmetics applied to it and he can hardly open his mouth due to the red lipstick and lip-gloss that not only added color to his pale lips but also glued them together. Also his eyebrows still stung from all the plucking it had to endure. He was dressed in the pale blue one piece dress that Melody picked up for him. It has a black ribbon tied around the waist while its neckline was styled in Bateau, has long sleeves only allowing his hand to be exposed and the hem falls just below his knees. The outer rose-embroided cloth was see-through while the inner cloth was made of soft pale blue silk. Underneath the dress, Melody made him put on a corset and breast padding to give an illusion of small waistline, curvy hips and big chest that he didn’t and will never possess. His pedicured feet was covered with a pair of black flat sandals with ribbons that tied crisscross just around his ankles. The Music Hunter wanted for him to wear heels even if it's just an inch high but decided against it as it would only hinder his mobility. To complete Kurapika's transformation, his hair was brushed down and adorned with a butterfly designed headband.

Honestly speaking he can put up with all the make-up and dress crap just fine but what makes his hackles up is the unwanted attention he had garnered after the transformation. Also the flash from his subordinate's camera didn't help quell his irritation.

Before they left the hotel, the newbies Akito, Jadeite and Regulus openly ogled him out of disbelief when he emerged out from his room already dressed for the party. After snapping numerous pictures of him in different possible angles with a camera that appeared out of nowhere, the newbies got the gall to openly question if Kurapika is really an Adam as a few dusting of cosmetics and a flimsy dress transformed him into a gorgeous Eve. Their insolence obviously earned themselves a lump on their heads where the chain-user's fist had made contact. Now at Lady Fortuna's estate, the male bodyguards stationed outside the mansion joined the trio's open ogling of him. Also the lump on their head from earlier didn't stop them from snapping another couple of pictures of Kurapika.

"Stop that!" In reflex Kurapika closed his eyes when the trio's camera flash' hit his eyes.

"But Kurapika-san you're so cute!"

A little push and Kurapika will seriously pierce his Judgment Chain into the hearts of his younger subordinates.

"Kurapika, please calm down." Melody pleaded in a soothing voice.

"I am calm." Kurapika retorted. To prove his point he wore his face indifferently.

"You're maybe calm on the outside but I can hear that in the inside you're not." Another flash from the camera made Kurapika whip his head to the trio's direction to give them a hard glare. Melody can't help herself but giggle.

"Not you too!"

"Well I can see why they're into taking pictures of you. You're beautiful." The appretiative glances from the guards stationed outside proved that she's not the only one who thinks that way.

"I'd rather be called handsome than beautiful."

Melody let out a small chuckle at Kurapika. She had done a great job on him if she could say so herself. With that blue dress and make-up he turned into a really gorgeous woman. Too bad he was born a guy, she could have made use of a human doll to dress up with.

Upon entering the great hall, the first who caught their attention was the mistress of the party herself, Lady Fortuna in her elegant purple silk long gown. She was talking to a blonde girl wearing a red and black dress whose back was facing them. At first he thought that they were having a pleasant conversation but when they got close enough he could see through the blonde's body language that she doesn't like being around the older woman but still kept around during the conversation out of courtesy.

"Fortu-chan!!!" Neon shouted while waving her hand in the air and trotted towards Lady Fortuna. The blonde girl used the moment's distraction to get away.

"Ah! Kirara-chan!" The blonde girl didn't stop at Lady Fortuna's calling.

"Who was that?" Neon asked as soon as she was beside Lady Fortuna, her eyes trying to find the blonde in red and black dress in the sea of crowd.

"Oh, that was Kirara Ashenbert." Just like the blunnette Lady Fortuna was craning her neck to see the glimpse of the runaway blonde. "I was planning to introduce her to you. She's also into collecting human body parts. I thought you two would get along since the two of you shared the same hobby. Too bad she's too shy to talk to other people aside from me."

Kurapika discreetly raised a brow. Really? From what he observed it's obvious that the girl doesn't want her company but stayed as it would be disrespectful to brush off the one who organized the party. Well if that was what she believed so be it.

But at the back of his head a little voice told him that there is something familiar about the blonde runaway girl. He just can't point a finger on it. It bothers him but decided to ignore it. After all, assessing the guests was not the thing he had come here for.

After a few minutes (which felt like years for the Black List Hunter) of animated chatting about the desire in possessing preserved piece of brain of the man believed to be the most intelligent person who ever lived, mummified unnamed Pharaoh King, pieces of hair of famous personalities whether dead or alive and other disturbing grotesque topics between Neon and Lady Fortuna, the older woman peeled herself away from them to attend to her other guests. Neon pouted at the loss of someone to talk to but immediately forgot about it when food was served. Kurapika on the other hand is very anxious as to where the Kurta eyes are. The night is dragging by but there still no sign of the eyes. Damn! If only he had learned about the eyes earlier than yesterday, he might have formulate a much better plan than igniting a chaos to get an opening to steal the eyes without putting his boss in harm’s way. He can be really reckless when it comes to the Kurta eyes.

"Don't worry Kurapika, everything's going to be alright." Melody placed her hand on Kurapika's hand and gently coaxed it to open to avoid self-inflicted injuries. He wasn't aware that he had balled his fist and that his nails were already piercing hard on the skin of his palm until the Music Hunter pried it open for him. She even made circular motions at the back of his hand to calm him and while he did visibly relax, the tune of rage is still ringing in his heart. As soothing and gently as Melody's presence can be, she can't do anything about the disturbing melody of Kurapika's heart. Years of searching for his people's lost eyes didn't pacify the boiling rage inside him but rather it was intensified. 

Melody frowned on the inside. She's seriously not looking forward to the things that would transpire tonight. Also, though she's not showing it, she's having a hard time in this crowd. After the incident with the Dark Sonata which resulted to her gaining superhuman hearing in the expense of her physical body, her poor ears were always bombarded with pandemonium of sounds. Intensive training and concentration were the things that allowed her to be able to focus on Kurapika and Neon's heartbeat but in this situation they're not enough. The usual mild headache she always got from the noise pollution from the city can't compare with the nausea Lady Fortuna's guests gave her. The collection of jealousy, envy, malice, rage and the slanderous gossips under hushed voices in one place is surely one hell of a place for someone such as Melody. Though, despite the offensive sounds she hears, Melody picked up two familiar heartbeats when a pair of maids pushing food carts arrived the great hall. 

Gon and Killua! She's surely not mistaken. Once she choose to memorize an individual's heartbeat it will be forever engraved in her brain.

"Kurapika ---"

The Black List Hunter turned to look at the Music Hunter when she called his name for a moment before shifting his attention on the elevated platform at the center of the room. The elevated platform served as a stage in which Lady Fortuna was now occupying. Whatever Melody was about to say was drowned in the loud sound system that amplified the mistress' voice when she spoke on the microphone stationed in the stage. Not to mention that all of Kurapika's attention was now on the older woman. 

 

PUSHING a food cart towards the great hall, Gon and Killua once again assumed their role as maids. Killua was still struggling not to trip on the hem of his skirt as they walked, which irritates him to no end while it entertains Gon greatly. Once they were inside the great hall Gon suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"What's wrong Gon?"

"There's something familiar in the air."

Killua sniffed the air. Aside from telltale scent of different colognes and perfumes mixed with sweat in the air, the silver-haired boy smelled nothing in particular that might catch his attention. He throws a questioning look towards Gon.

"It's Kurapika's scent."

Killua's eyes widened a fraction. "Kurapika's here? Where?"

Gon took a deep breath to pinpoint Kurapika's location but cringed his nose when the offensive mixture of odors assaulted his nose. "That stinks." He immediately covered his poor nose with his hand. "I don't know. I can't point Kurapika's position with all of this scent in here but I'm very sure that he's inside."

The duo reached the buffet table and carefully placed the cuisine they were carrying on top of it.

"What might Kurapika be doing in here?" Gon asked as he tried to locate their Kurta friend in the sea of crowd but to no avail.

"Maybe his boss was invited and he tagged along as her bodyguard." Suddenly Killua's facial features turned into that of a mischievous cat and a wide sly smile grace his lips. "Gon, are you sure that Kurapika's inside here, not outside?"

The raven-haired Hunter nodded. "I'm pretty sure the he's inside here somewhere. Why?"

The sly smile on the silver-haired Hunter's face widened more if it was even possible making the raven-haired blink rapidly in confusion. Gon knew that there was something mischievous running around Killua's mind but he just doesn't have a clue what it was.

"This is gonna be fun. If Kurapika's here it means that he'd cross-dress to enter the mansion's premises. I can't wait to see his femme version." And Killua let out a small evil giggle momentarily forgetting that he had also undergone that same situation. This made Gon more confused. It's true that Kurapika may be wearing a dress tonight but didn't the two of them were in the same circumstances as him? If Killua is going to laugh at Kurapika from wearing a woman's clothes does that mean he's also making fun of them? Gon shook his head. His head is not really meant for analyzing and if he pushed himself too much, smoke will surely come out from his head.

"Good evening my beautiful ladies," Lady Fortuna's voice came blaring out from the speakers effectively making Gon and Killua snap into the reality. Everybody in the great hall stop from chatting and eating and focus on the woman in the elevated platform.

"I would like to thank you all for sparing some your time to attend this little party of mine." Lady Fortuna paused dramatically, eyeing her guests as they murmured how grand this 'little party' is. "As a passionate collector like you, I know that you could understand the feeling of dedicating one's self in acquiring the things that most people deem unnecessary to live out their lives and I'm really happy to have ladies with similar passion such as mine gather in one place." 

From the buffet table Gon and Killua watched Kirara as Lady Fortuna continued to deliver her useless speech. It's obvious that the old hag organized the party to brag about the things that were added to her collection. Honestly she should have just shown off the goods and cut off all the flowery speeches crap. Then again, that's how people like her like to play. 

The duo tried to look for Kurapika once again but still in vain. 

In a wave of Lady Fortuna's hand, one of her lady-in-waiting appeared at her side pushing a cart carrying three veiled cylindrical containers. Lady Fortuna smiled to herself as murmurs of curiosity filled the air. With dramatic slow motion she removed the veil of the first container to reveal a knife with an odd pattern and dark red-black stain smeared on its blade. It was a discolored Ben's knife and Gon's interest piqued at the sight of the knife as he had already seen one during their stay in York New City during the auction. Now the curious murmurs died down into disappointed whispers. The lady's smile even grew wider with the reaction.

"Now everyone of you may think that this is just an ordinary Ben's knife with questionable credibility but unfortunately you're gravely mistaken. This baby is undeniably one of the famous blacksmith and mass murderer's original work." 

"Well we could see that. What's so unique about that knife? Not only it's filthy but that kind of collector's item is not even rare. I got three of that back home and all of them are in pristine condition." 

"Good question." Lady Fortuna gave the guest who inquired a patient look. "You see this baby does not only belong to Ben's original work but it was the first knife he had made and used in his murder spree. The dark black-red stain you see on the blade was the dried blood of the very first victim who lost his life in the hands of great blacksmith. Of course we ran a DNA test to ensure the validity of the claim."

There's 'ohhs' and 'ahhs' everywhere as the comprehension sinked in on the guests. Gon and Killua, on the other hand, looked at each other with wry smile on their faces. Talk about gross gore stuff.

When the veil was pulled down from the second container, it revealed a dried up organ, with appearance and texture much like that of a dried fish but has an erringly resemblance to a female's uterus.

"This mummified uterus is believed to be one of the uterus Jack the Ripper ripped from his victims when he was still alive to wage terror to the females lurking in London streets. While there's no way to prove the claim as the murderer himself was never apprehended and no one really knows what had happened to the uterus he had ripped off from his victims, with the carbon-dating we have estimated that this was mummified around the time the infamous serial killer was still alive and actively killing making the validity of the claim possible."

"Fortu-chan! I'll do whatever you want just make that glorious mummified uterus your birthday gift for me on my birthday three months from now!" If the raven and silver-haired Hunters were given a chance to meet Neon the duo would have recognized the over-enthusiastic blunnette as their blonde friend's employer. On the other hand, the duo Hunter could only distort their faces in disgust.

Kirara, with all the excitement around her was not moved by some blood stained piece of junk and dried female parts that have seem to pique the interest of the other guests. She was waiting for the third container to be unveiled as she was 100% sure it holds the Kurta eyes. To whom did the eyes inside the comtainer belonged to? Kurapika? Fennik? Her father? She's dying to know.

Every minute that passed seemed like hours for Kirara. When the older woman decided to shift her attention towards the third container, the blonde in red had a hard time suppressing her groan of annoyance as the older woman delivered another boring rant on how rare and how lucky she was to obtain one of the world's most beautiful things that ever existed before lifting the veil. Just hurry up and unveil the container, damn it!

 

MELODY is really getting bothered by Kurapika's heart melody the longer the presentation of the Kurta eyes takes. On the far corner of the great hall the Music Hunter could hear another heartbeat which plays the same melody as Kurapika's except that it doesn't only play rage and anxiety but also anticipation. Their melody was so powerful for the stout woman's ears that it dwarfs any other sound in the hall, even Neon's heartbeat of excitement when she laid eyes on the mummified uterus. The only thing that she was able to catch up on Lady Fortuna's speech was that the eyes was unique compared to other Kurta eyes and it belonged to a pair of twin siblings. 

Everyone drew a sharp gasp when they saw two pairs of eyes --- a pair of brown and red eyes --- when Lady Fortuna finally lifted the veil that obscured their view of the treasure.

Suddenly, for Melody, the surroundings become eerily silent with Kurapika's and the mysterious person's heartbeats the only thing she could hear. Even though Kurapika was right beside her, the mysterious heartbeat seems to be much louder than that of her comrade. She can't help but whip her head towards the direction of the heartbeat and her eyes widened when her eyes met blonde hair and two scarlet orbs that didn't belong to Kurapika.

Without warning, a fire broke out inside the party hall.


	10. Reunion x And x Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to realize that my chapter titles aren't really related to the chapter. ^_^

LEORIO continued to look at Lot like the bald man had suddenly grown two heads or better yet, hairs had just sprung from his shiny head but no, the guard had not grown an extra head nor miraculously gotten himself thick tresses, he had lost but one thing is for sure, Leorio thinks that the man had serious head problem.

To claim that he was a female biologically when he obviously got family jewels in between his legs is no longer delusional. It's downright crazy. Wait. Did Lot said he WAS a female biologically? Don't tell me he. . .

As if reading Leorio's mind, Lot smirked at his obvious distress before he spoke. "I didn't undergo any surgery whatsoever if that's what you're thinking. I acquired this body in a very different way, though if I had a choice I would have picked a body with plenty of hair." Lot unconsciously rubbed his head. "You're a medical student, right? You would be surprised once you learn how I got this body."

Something about what Lot had said got Leorio's attention. "Hey, how did you know I'm a medical student? I never mentioned it to Kirara."

A smirk crossed Lot's visage. "Well let's just say that our head guard's kinda overprotective when it comes to our lovely lady so he makes it a point to do a thorough background check on you guys. And also. . ." His voice then went falsetto again. "I make it a point to know things about the guy who was able to catch my interest." And then he winked.

Leorio made it a point to show in his face that he doesn't swing that way.

"Anyway. . ." Lot's playfulness suddenly dropped that it had Leorio go on his toes. "As much as I like you, Leorio, my lady had taken quite a fond on you lot. I know I'm putting myself in detriment but I think you ought to know and be warned about him."

"Him? What are you trying to say?"

"Whatever happens you must never trust ---"

Suddenly a loud thunderous sound echoed as the glass windows of Lady Fortuna's mansion burst into flames and its shattered pieces were scattered everywhere like oversized raindrops. Conversation forgotten, Leorio and Lot immediately rushed towards the burning building with a certain raven, silver and blonde heads in mind.

 

CHAOS ensued as soon as the fire broke out. Glass windows shattering, curtains and table cloths reducing into ashes while tables and chairs turned into embers. Thick black smoke were assaulting the eyes and nose of those within its reach. Female guards grabbed fire extinguishers and sprinklers automatically opened themselves to at least prevent the fire from spreading further but it was no use. This kind of fire cannot be put out by normal means. Panicking at the possibility of being burned alive, the guests’ dashed towards the nearest exit they could find as fast as their high heels and tight-fitting dresses would allow.

But not all of them were panicking like mad dogs and howling their heads off.

Kurapika was petrified in his position. It's not the first time he had seen his brethen's eyes but this particular pair had an impact on him that he cannot move his body. Even if he doesn't have the ability to identify the owners of the previous Kurta eyes he had collected so far, he knew to whom the eyes presented today belonged to. They were the only ones who possessed such eyes. A pair of twins with blonde hair just like him who possessed radiant smiles, swam in his mind. How could life be so unfair? They were still young and innocent when the tragedy happened. So little, so pure, and have so much potential for the future. . . .

"Kurapika!"

That snapped him from his trance. Blinking rapidly he turned towards Melody who was holding a coughing and crying Neon in her arms. 

"Kurapika, get the Kurta eyes while you have the chance, hurry up!"

"I know but we should also secure Boss first."

"You don't have to worry about that. I'll make sure that Neon-sama will get out of here unharmed." A cough and groan escaped from Neon's mouth. "Oh and grab that mummified uterus while you’re at it. Neon-sama really wanted it."

Kurapika blanced inwardly as he nodded. Even in the face of imminent danger, trust Neon's peculiar hobby to make itself known. Melody fished out her cellphone, dialed some number before collecting the blunette in her arms and assisted her towards the exit.

With a purpose in mind, Kurapika went straight towards his brethren’s eyes while methodically avoiding the blazing inferno. Because of his earlier daze, he hadn't noticed the slim figure and the two silhouette that are also going straight towards the scarlet eyes from the opposite direction, flames clearing away from their path. Again the image of the twin smiling their radiant smiles while giving their best to cheer a sickly older sister and a weak cousin conjured in his mind. Shin, Shun, how fate had been cruely unfair to you two.

Then red bleeds red.

A pair of a living scarlet eyes saw another pair scarlet eyes in a living human flesh.

He knew that she had not seen him but at that moment something tilted in Kurapika's world. He can't let himself hope, not after the incident with Pairo and Spider's (former) #4 Omokage, but she's right in front of him, clutching one of the jars holding the heterochromiatic Kurta eyes all the while chanting the name of its original owner like some kind of mantra. Her hair color may be off and her eyes were surprisingly also scarlet, but he is sure that it was her.

Not to mention that the other two figures who were with her were of someone he would recognize anywhere, even with the same wardrobe transformation they had undergone to as his. He never thought that they would see each other again this way. Let alone looking like this. "Gon? Killua?"

The raven and silver haired maids looked up to meet an astonished Kurapika. They were torn on what to do. They finally saw Kurapika after years of avoiding them and wanted to make some kind of reunion despite the situation. On the other hand, they have to help Kirara who was now kneeling on the floor, breathing hard, crying and spitting blood while still chanting the dolls names repeatedly like a broken record.

Like some kind of well-rehearsed skit, the trio Hunters simultaneously dropped their gazes towards Kirara. Kirara, oblivious (or maybe ignoring, they'll never know) to the stares she had garnered muttered shakily, "Finally, Onee-chan had finally found you."

"Akayuki?"

At the mention of her real name, Kirara lifted her head in reflex. Eyes widening at the blonde beauty clad in blue her lips mouthed, "Kurapika?"

 

'AKAYUKI? So that's her real name.' Killua thought as his gaze darted from Kirara to Kurapika. He knew that the girl was still keeping secrets from them when Kirara talked to them on helping her about her plans on stealing the Kurta eyes from Lady Fortuna's possessions. They agreed, yes, but that doesn't mean he trusted the girl. 

The said girl was now violently vomiting her own blood on the floor they were standing on.

"Yes, Leorio? Hmm, okay. Right. We've got Aka- I mean Kirara now. Leorio, Kurapika is also with us." Killua saw Gon cringe, probably from Leorio shouting on his communication device at the mention of their Kurta friend's name. "I got it. Just don't shout. It hurts my ears." Told ya.

Turning to the other blonde, Killua said, "Kurapika, I know you have so many questions but now isn't the right time for that. We have to put out this fire first if we want to get out of here alive."

"How? This is not an ordinary fire, this is a Nen conjured fire. Unless the Nen user wills it, the flames won't cease to blaze. Rendering the Nen user unconscious or killing him won't guarantee that the fire would stop." A dramatic pause. "Unless you know who conjured this fire." As expected from Kurapika, still the perspective one.

The flames, still on the safe distance from them, shifted and danced around them as if rejoicing about something. Kirara still chanted non-stop though the contents of her mantra had already changed since she laid her eyes on Kurapika. "Kurapika's alive. Kurapika's alive. Kurapika's ALIVE!" The flames erupted mirroring Kirara's excitement, making the blood oozing from her mouth seem brighter and the remaining glass windows erupted into tiny pieces.

"Ah! Kirara-san calm down!" Gon said as more blood sprouted from Kirara's mouth. "If you don't, at this rate you'll get yourself killed."

Yes, Kirara whose real name is Akayuki is in danger when she's using her own ability. Being untrained in the arts of Nen, she can only control her fire at a certain extent but doesn't have full grasp on it. Her red eyes and emotional stability are the keys which unleashed her aura in the form of fire but never her conscious will. After all, she can't even use Nen unless her eyes were red. But whenever she activates her Nen, she put herself in great danger. Being born with a weak heart, her body can't support the tremendous aura being released from her, thus making her vomit blood and wheeze for air. 

Gon and Killua had learned about this the night when they found Leorio in a very compromising position with Lot (okay let's not go there); the same night Kirara had talked to them about helping her in stealing Kurta eyes. She had once again lost herself during the discussion (because of what Killua have said) and almost set her study ablaze. The moment the flames started spreading and became out of control, the blonde girl started throwing up blood all over the place. 

They also learned that it was Gon's old man, Ging, who (accidentally) opened Kirara's micropyles allowing her aura to be released and be converted into Nen at some extent though before Ging could train her, he had to go away for his hunting spree as a professional Hunter.

"You're real, Kurapika? You're not some delusion I made inside my head? Are you really a living flesh? Are you really alive?"

Kurapika knelt in front of Akayuki, he gently cupped her bloody face in between his hands. "Yes, it's really me. In the flesh." He said in a gentle voice. He could see the desperate hope in her eyes he knew very well that he can't have himself hate her. The moment he had seen her, he realized that she was the blonde thief who'd gone round in stealing his, no, their brethren’s eyes. At least it was another Kurta and not some kind of maniac collector. While the moment was unfolding in front of them, Gon and Killua thought that Kurapika truly is a compassionate person.

His touch seemed to soothe her nerves and slowly her breathing went back to normal and the flames lost their crazed intensity. The fire hasn't gone out for Akayuki's confused eyes were still bright red. Her face then cracked into the first genuine smile Gon and Killua had seen from her before slipping into unconsciousness and falling into Kurapika's arms. With the fire also extinguished with Akayuki's collapsing, they can finally see the extent of the damage her fire had caused. Except from their place, everything around them was charcoal black.

Sound of marching feet then reached their ears. In silent agreement, the trio started to exit the scorched building through the back door in the kitchen where Leorio's team was waiting. Gon and Kurapika each grabbed a jar of preserved eyes while Killua carried Akayuki on his back. The task had given him the excuse of tearing his skirt for better mobility. 

Now, as they leave, Killua is wondering how this reunion will affect Kurapika as well as Akayuki. Despite his initial doubts and allegations, he hopes that this encounter will turn out for the best.

 

"DAMN, I should have known that Kurapika would be here." Leorio can't help but mutter loudly to himself as he bit his thumb in frustration. He should have realized that Kurapika would be tempted by the Kurta eyes in Lady Fortuna's possession like a moth to a fire as much as it tempted Kirara. Never realizing that he was pacing back and forth while still biting his poor, blameless thumb, Leorio was also oblivious to the tension building up around him.

"Who’s this Kurapika? Your girlfriend?" Leorio heard Lot in his falsetto voice speaking. The bald guard had his arms cross above his chest and was scowling like some jealous lassie.

"Hell no! He's ---"

"Your boyfriend then."

"WHAT THE HELL?!" 

"Lot! Stop that nonsense! You should think about our lady, not some stranger you don't know." Mikhael's quiet but firm voice stopped Leorio from connecting his fist to the obnoxious bald man. The said bald man had dropped his hands to the side and responded with a curt 'yes' in his normal voice though the defiant scowl is still plastered on his face. Colbert had wisely remained silent during the exchange. Even without the help of his dolls, he can see that a storm is brewing and he doesn't wish to be caught up in the middle of it.

Not showing it in his visage, Mikhael felt like his stomach is being twisted that it hurts too much. Kurapika . . . of course he had immediately recognized the name the moment Leorio had shouted it in the communication device while talking to Gon earlier. He had been hearing that name from his mistress for years now and it had already been etched on his memory. He's happy for his mistress; the smile he would see from her from knowledge that she was never the lone Kurta alive is like a ray of sunshine for him but it also brought something he can't define that had decided to settle at the pit of his stomach.

Something indescribable. 

Something foreign yet familiar.

Something . . . .

Sinister. . . .

The door where they were waiting for Killua and the others was open; letting some of the smoke out for better visibility for the ones escaping and the ones waiting. Not long the thin smoke that had stubbornly settled by the door shifted a bit indicating the movements in the kitchen. Colbert cannot confirm who was there, his dolls were viciously licked by his mistress flames.

Familiar figures of Gon and Killua carrying an unconscious Kirara emerged from the door with a blonde lady in blue in tow. Despite the situation, Leorio can't help his 'male instinct' at the sight of the blue-clad beauty. That white, creamy long legs, tiny waist, not so big but perfect pair of tits, and a very pretty face. Certainly not a shrimp kind of girl, the type that only have a beautiful body but a never mind face. Pretty face . . . that face is kinda familiar. . . . And as Gon's group got nearer towards Leorio's group, the oldest Hunter face slowly turned to green.

"KURAPIKA!" Leorio bellowed. Damn did he just thought that Kurapika is hot as a girl?! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Leorio?" But before Kurapika could prepare himself, an aura in the form of giant, closed fist punch him square on the face that sent him flying a few meters away. Good thing he didn't drop the jar he was carrying.

Confused at first, Kurapika surveyed his surroundings for immediate threat only to see a seething Leorio who had punched a nearby tree; aura seeping out from his closed fist. "What was that for?!"

"T-that was for ignoring us this whole time!" Then Leorio pointed an accusing, trembling finger at Kurapika. "A-and also for misleading me!" His face is now bright red. 

"Huh? What are you talking about?!" What did he meant by misleading him?

"Certainly got a cute face, I can give you that much." Lot said suddenly. Kurapika has no idea why the bald man beside Leorio was scowling at him and sizing him up with such intense (jealousy-filled?) eyes.

Mikhael, having no interest in the commotion happening between Leorio and Kurapika, met Killua halfway and extracted Kirara from the silver-head's back. Handling her with so much care as if she was made of glass, he cautiously placed her inside the car. Kurapika was making a move on joining her inside the car when he was stopped by the dark-haired headguard.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Making sure that Akayuki would be brought to the hospital safely."

Mikhael cringed at the sound of Kirara's real name. "I can't let you do that."

"Why not? He's a Kurta, you know." Gon innocently asked.

"I know he's a Kurta!" Mikhael snapped at Gon. "That scarlet eyes of him is more than enough to give away his blood origin," Kurapika lost his contacts when he had been punched by Leorio's Nen exposing the current color of his irises which is red, "But that doesn't mean he could just waltz his way in towards my mistress' life. I have a duty to fulfill and that's protecting my Kirara from anything that might harm her, physically and emotionally."

Gon, Killua and Leorio looked at each other warily. "My Kirara?" they simultaneously questioned.

"You're maybe her childhood friend and brethren but I am not sure of your character." Mikhael continued. "My mistress may have thought that you are a good person but I can't give the same assessment as her. After all, people change in time and Kurtas are no exception."

"How dare you!" 

Kurapika and Mikhael's stubborn and determined gazes lock, not withdrawing and refusing to bend to the other. Kirara then let out a painful groan and cough another fresh blood into her already red dress. Reluctantly, the Kurta backed off though he still continued to glare at the dark-haired guard. He'll deal with him later, right now Kirara needs to be rushed to the hospital as soon as possible.

Without withdrawing his glare at the Kurta in front of him, Mikhael said in a stern voice. "Gon-dono, Killua-dono and Leorio-dono, please get in the other car if you wish to come back with us. Lot will drive you back." And without much ado, he got in the car where Kirara was placed and drove the car away.

Kurapika could only watch as the vehicle got smaller and smaller as the darkness of the night swallowed it until it vanished.

"Kurapika---"

"I'm alright Gon. So much okay compared to Akayuki." But his friends could detect the flatness of his voice.

"Don't worry Kurapika, we'll watch Kirara---"

"It's Akayuki." Killua butted in.

"I mean, we'll watch Akayuki for you."

Kurapika rewarded them with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Please do."

He's starting to walk away, turning his back on his friends whom he had not seen for a long time and head full of a certain bloody girl. The three didn't try to stop him; they could imagine how heavy the situation weighs in him, though there is one insensitive who doesn't give a damn. He blocked Kurapika's way, prevented him from going any further.

"Are you interested in Leorio?" Lot's voice is back in its creepy falsetto. Kurapika only regarded him with a blank stare while Gon and Killua were looking at Leorio with their lips curved into a lopsided knowing smile. On the other hand the spectacled Hunter had found his shoes very interesting.

"Okay, I'll take that as a no." "Lot said again when Kurapika continued to stare at him for a full minute. Fumbling on his breast pocket, the bald man handed a calling card to the Kurta who silently threw a questioning glare at him before grabbing the small piece of paper.

"I can't give you Lady Kirara's number but I can give you mine. If you're really the Kurapika she's been talking about and you really wanted to see my mistress I can arrange the two of you to meet without the antagonist Mikhael-san's knowledge." With a wink, he added, "I also have a duty to my mistress and that's ensuring her happiness."

 

GON, Killua and Leorio, together with the bald man had been long gone but Kurapika was still at his place holding the calling card Lot had given him. Without conscious thought, he fished out his cellphone from his skirt's pocket and started punching numbers.


End file.
